


堕落凤梨

by qingdushanshuilang



Category: IZONE
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 29,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22938133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qingdushanshuilang/pseuds/qingdushanshuilang
Summary: 🔞预警:双性，生子，abo，ooc，3p温柔腹黑圣母X傲娇单纯哭包小奶狗X骚话连篇媚人狐狸精
Relationships: Jang Wonyoung/Jo Yuri, Jang Wonyoung/Kim Chaewon (IZONE), Jang Wonyoung/Kwon Eunbi, Jang Wonyoung/Miyawaki Sakura, Kim Chaewon (IZONE)/Miyawaki Sakura, Kim Minju/Miyawaki Sakura, Kwon Eunbi/Miyawaki Sakura
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 🔞预警:双性，生子，abo，ooc，3p  
> 温柔腹黑圣母X傲娇单纯哭包小奶狗X骚话连篇媚人狐狸精  
> 

  
  
听说恩妃姐姐生病了，张元英一整天都心不在焉，午餐时便当一口未动，上着课也时不时地叹气，惹得老师都看不过去，让她去医务室躺一会儿。躺在医务室的床上，望着空洞的天花板，张元英的思绪早已飘到恩妃姐姐那里，不知道她好点没有，吃药了吗，有没有好好休息。这越想越担心，还没到放学的时间，张元英就托辞说身体不适请了假，出了校门她便什么也不管地跑回家去。  
  
  
她回家把书包放好，来到隔壁房子，焦急地摁了几次门铃，却迟迟没有人回应，张元英急得直聊火，正想砸门的时候，门终于开了。  
  
  
“是小元啊，你怎么来了。”权恩妃弱气的声音透出其病怏怏的事实，往日里涂抹着最简单口红的嘴唇也彰显了其苍白虚弱，她撑着疲惫的身子，仿佛一不小心就会摔倒下去。  
  
  
“你还说呢，都病成这样，我要是不来，你不就没人管了？”张元英气不打一出来，扶着权恩妃就往里面去，把人安顿好在客厅，然后起身去医药箱里翻找着，“姐姐今天吃药了吗？”  
  
  
权恩妃好像想起什么似的，顾左右而言他，“小元，现在还不是放学的时间吧，上了高中的话要更努力才行呢。”  
  
  
“我就知道你没吃，是不是想着睡一觉就好了？”张元英向来了解权恩妃，平时总是仗着自己年长总是操心别人，但其实一点也不懂照顾自己，实在有些笨蛋。  
  
  
“我知道的啦，小元你也快回去吧。最近功课应该也多起来了吧，我当年上高中的时候还有些吃力呢。”权恩妃虽然有些昏沉，但只要嘱咐起来就总能长篇大论。  
  
  
“我看应该担心的人是你才对吧。”张元英手捧着药拿着水杯过来，亲眼盯着有些别扭的权恩妃把药咽了下去，她才松了一口气。“这是退烧药，吃了以后会有些困，姐姐先洗个澡出一下汗，等会儿再睡，这样会好受一点。”  
  
  
“嗯，也好。”权恩妃正要起身，却突然一阵晕眩，不由得跌了下去，幸好张元英眼疾手快，接住了她。  
  
  
“姐姐，没伤着吧？”张元英有些担心，连忙检查权恩妃有没有哪里磕着碰着，这倒让刚刚差点摔跤的人笑出了声，“好啦，我没事。”  
  
  
权恩妃使劲稳住身形，因为发热而睁不开的眼睛在扶着自己的张元英身上打量，“小元长大了呢，一下就从这么小……”她比划了一下，从大腿处拉到头顶，然后痴痴地笑着，“长得比姐姐还要高这么多了，也像个大人了，十分的可靠……”说着说着，竟然就昏迷过去了。  
  
  
张元英眼看对方越来越沉，只好架着权恩妃往浴室去，好不容易把人拖进了浴室，对方任其摆布得让她有些思绪不宁。小时候她就一直爱黏着这个隔壁的姐姐，因为是家里的独生女，所以一直都想要个姐姐，一个能在自己被欺负的时候出来把坏人赶走，会哄着自己吃难吃的青菜和营养品，会辅导自己功课，还有帮忙在考砸了的试卷上签字的姐姐。  
  
  
是什么时候意识到自己从依赖变成了喜欢的呢，应该是从对方不再属于自己的时候开始。她嫉妒那个追求姐姐的男生，明明姐姐是我一个人，凭什么要被你抢走。所以她经常在他们约会的时候捣乱，让对方出尽了糗。渐渐地，张元英发觉自己对权恩妃从这种占有变成了想要独有，即便两人之间差了七岁，但她一点也不觉得有问题，姐姐从小就是我一个人，过去是现在是将来也是。  
  
  
花洒喷溅而出的水渐渐盛满洁白的浴缸，伸手在水面慢慢划动，那股阻力和溺水感让张元英想起了八岁那年，她不小心跌落水中，是恩妃姐姐奋不顾身地跳入河里把她救起，溺水的她只知道像抓住救命稻草一样死死地捆住姐姐，要不是大人及时赶到，差点两个人都要没命。从那以后，她越发地依赖恩妃姐姐，甚至到了疯魔的境地。要是再跌一次，她宁愿自己不要被人发现也不想连累恩妃姐姐。  
  
  
张元英在浴缸里放好了热水，却在怎么帮权恩妃脱衣服的步骤犯起了难。虽然我们都是女生，但是我毕竟对姐姐目的不纯，要是一个不小心岂不就成了流氓，这可怎么办。她急得不知所措，权恩妃却迷迷糊糊地将双手环绕住她的脖颈，靠在肩上嘟囔着，“你最近真的懂事不少，姐姐都要喜欢上小元了呢。”  
  
  
“是……是真的吗？”张元英有些惊讶，但对方却靠在她的肩头呼呼大睡了起来，她摸了摸权恩妃的额头，发现烧得比浴缸里的水还要滚烫，她努了努嘴，只当方才是对方不清醒时候的胡言乱语。她叹了叹气，在权恩妃耳旁轻声说，“那我继续等，姐姐总有一天会喜欢我的吧。”  
  
  
闭着眼睛将对方的睡裙脱了下来，却在内衣物上无从下手，但要是一直拖着的话水都要凉了。张元英咬了咬牙，将权恩妃的内衣扣打开，原本被束缚着的浑圆顿时弹跳了出来，让她不禁感叹，姐姐的身材真的深藏不露。傻笑完了，她吞了吞唾沫，颤巍巍地要去触碰最后的禁地，却一不小心摩擦了其中的软肉，让她心头一惊之余，也把对方弄醒了。  
  
  
“小元？”权恩妃睁着迷离的眼睛询问着，却又好不容易回忆起来，然后懊恼着皱眉道歉，“谢谢你，我自己来吧。”  
  
  
张元英望着对方苍白的脸因为水汽而变得通红，原本有些干裂的嘴唇竟然也在朦胧的雾气中润泽起来，权恩妃的身上似乎散发出了omega特有的信息素，甘甜清凉，又好像带了酒的醇厚。她觉得心里有些痒，好像有什么东西叫嚣着要出来，她有些发愣，甚至魔怔，但还是强忍着出了浴室。  
  
  
“那姐姐有什么需要的再叫我吧。”张元英强装镇定地往外走去，把门关上后，背靠着冰凉的玻璃门呼了口气。她闭着眼睛回忆着刚才手的触感，姐姐的皮肤吹弹可破得像牛奶一样，还有香味，好喜欢，刚刚应该乘她不注意偷偷亲一下姐姐的。  
  
  
浴室里传来美人入浴的声音，溢出的水珠落在瓷砖上，哗啦啦的，像是刚淋了一场大雨。张元英从方才甜蜜的回忆中醒来，睁开眼却看见玄关处正立着她最讨厌的那个人，嘴角的微笑瞬间黯淡下去，原本闪着光彩的眼睛也马上回瞪回去。  
  
  
两人僵持不下，凶神恶煞地互相盯着。  
  
  
“宫脇咲良，你为什么在这里？”张元英本想像往常一样恶语相向，但考虑到在恩妃姐姐面前，还是压低了些声音。  
  
  
宫脇咲良冷哼一声，“这话该我问你吧。”她双手交叉在胸前，反问道，“这是我家，我回来有什么不对吗？”  
  
  
“你不是应该在大学吗？”张元英千算万算，就是没算到今天宫脇咲良居然会回来，这个拥有让自己也不得不称赞的美貌的女子，恩妃姐姐的继妹，自己最强有力的竞争对手。  
  
  
“我听说姐姐生病了，回来照顾她。”宫脇咲良漫不经心地回答，即便她从来不屑于在这个幼稚鬼面前解释，但今天谁都能听出这番话里的逐客令。  
  
  
“我一个人也可以照顾恩妃姐姐。”张元英回怼。  
  
  
“哦？”宫脇咲良来到客厅的茶几上，她捻了一小块碗里切好的凤梨，“那你知道姐姐生病的时候只吃白粥，知道她累的时候一点也不想理人，知道她不喜欢别人管来管去吗？”  
  
  
张元英哑口无言，但不想输了气势，马上抢身过来将宫脇咲良即将送入嘴中的凤梨抢了过来，“你又多厉害？现在第一个回来的人是我。”她双手按在茶几上，居高临下地睥睨着身前人，好似这样就可以显得更像大人。  
  
  
宫脇咲良冷笑了一声，“算了，懒得和你计较。”她起身回房间，从柜子里拿出毛巾，“现在我回来了，你也该离开了吧，初……”她话到这里，然后状似恍然大悟般，“啊，高中生？”  
  
  
张元英第一次觉得自己和她们之间横跨着一道怎么也逾越不了的天堑，像是深不见底的沉渊龙潭，让人呼吸不过来。平白无故矮人一截的感觉一点也不好受，身上的高中校服就像是个笑柄，嘲笑她不过一个十六岁的青春期怀春少女，天真，幼稚，没能力，论什么都比不过别人。不是偷穿高跟鞋和抹上鲜艳的口红就可以假扮成大人，她越想越委屈，不就是比你们少几岁，有什么了不起的，大韩民国就应该把十六岁作为未成年的界限。好讨厌你们自以为是的大人，好恨你们总把我当小孩子，张元英看着宫脇咲良成熟女性的婀娜曼妙背影不由得怒火中烧，恨不得把她推倒在地，然后辱骂她，警告她，惩罚她。  
  
  
这么想着，竟然也就这么做了。  
  
  
“对不起。”张元英这才清醒起来，赶忙蹲下来想要去帮忙，却被对方拍住了手，她讪讪地站起身子，“我不是有意的，我只是太生气了。”  
  
  
“你当然不是有意，你就是故意的。”宫脇咲良恶狠狠地回瞪了一眼，她站稳身子，谢绝了对方的道歉，然后反手就给张元英一个耳光，“怎么？上次运动会在背地里推我，我还没跟你计较，现在推上瘾了是吧？”  
  
  
张元英捂着刚被打疼的左脸，却不想对方竟然还想再来招呼一掌，她马上接住对方来势汹汹的右手，迅速甩手回击，“说到旧账，你给我翻的白眼还算少吗？”  
  
  
宫脇咲良生生挨了一掌，眼见自己右手挣脱不开，正想动用左手，却没想到对方已然先行抓住自己的另一只手，然后被钳制得不能动弹，甚至一步一步地被逼退。  
  
  
“你阴险狡诈，卑贱下流，狡猾的狐狸精就爱在背地里抢人。”才十六岁的张元英长得很高，纤细修长的双腿轻而易举地就能将人步步紧逼，她质问道。  
  
  
宫脇咲良被逼到墙根，退无可退，终于被这番话刺激到了，内心像被针扎了一般，自己在张元英的眼里原来是这么的不堪，她气急终于反客为主，“我阴险狡诈？我卑鄙下流？厚颜无耻的人是你吧，利用自己的年幼和姐姐的温柔，肆无忌惮地在姐姐面前撒娇，让她疼爱你，这不就是你的心计吗？”  
  
  
“那也得她喜欢我才管用，不像某些人。”张元英白了她一眼，回呛过去，“就算撒娇，估计恩妃姐姐也不吃吧？”  
  
  
“一口一个恩妃姐姐恩妃姐姐的，你到底还有几个好姐姐啊？”宫脇咲良将张元英逼到沙发，一不小心两个人就叠着摔了下去。  
  
  
两人跌入了沙发也还在扭打着，你扯头发，我撕衣服的，一时难解难分。正巧，这时浴室的门也打开了。权恩妃看着她们两这互相骑乘的姿势，轻咳了一声，“不好意思，你们继续。”然后微笑着又把门关上了。  
  
  
“不是你想的那样！”两人异口同声道，然后以迅雷不及掩耳之势分开，来到浴室门前认错。  
  
  
宫脇咲良回看了张元英一眼，然后率先把门打开，用刚才捡起的毛巾赔罪似的帮权恩妃擦着头发，“姐姐，我们闹着玩的。”她拐着权恩妃就往卧室去，徒留张元英一个人在原地发呆。  
  
  
愣在那里的张元英其实在想，这座房子里真正的外人还是自己吧。即便从小到大来过这里无数次，在这里度过无数个父母不在的夜晚，也在惹事之后躲避过家长的追捕。冬天的时候在温暖的阁楼里吃着烤红薯偷读少女漫画，也会在庭院里吃着脆生的西瓜享受炎炎夏日里的清凉。自己成长的所有时光都有恩妃姐姐的陪伴，甚至在八岁以后，还伴随着宫脇咲良的身影。  
  
  
虽然自己从第一眼就不喜欢她，这个对自己同样充满敌意的女孩，但是如果真的没有她，自己也不会这么坚定地喜欢恩妃姐姐吧。是不是自己也没那么喜欢，只是因为不服输，所以才总是和她处处作对？张元英有些退却，感觉一直以来的喜欢变得不纯粹了，她为自己这种难以言状的情绪而低落，甚至觉得自己抱着一种游戏的心态，眼泪也夺眶而出，正想悄悄离开，却又被人叫住。  
  
  
“喂，进来帮忙。”宫脇咲良不知道刚刚还好端端的人，怎么就哭了起来，她拿出纸巾递了过去，“哭得难看死了，进去可别让姐姐看到你这张苦瓜脸。”  
  
  
“你才是苦瓜脸。”张元英抽泣着，但还不忘骂回去。  
  
  
“还有力气骂我，看来没烧坏脑子。”宫脇咲良用食指戳了一下张元英的额头，拉着她就往卧室里去。  
  
  
两人有说有笑地进来，却没想到卧室里的情景吓了她们一跳，往日里大气不敢喘的权恩妃竟然一反常态，把被子全都踹到了地上，反复地喊着好热好热，额头的冷汗沾满了枕头。  
  
  
“怎么会这样？”张元英焦急起来。  
  
  
“这个该我问你吧，你给她吃了什么？”宫脇咲良马上来到床的另一边，伸手探去额头，却马上又收了回来。  
  
  
“退烧药啊。”张元英急得团团转，跺着脚也不知道该怎么办。  
  
  
“糟糕，你不知道omega发情期不能吃退烧药的吗！这只会促进她们的血液循环，得不到抑制就会血管爆裂而死。”  
  
  
“啊？”张元英慌乱起来，“那，那快打抑制剂啊。”  
  
  
“不行，来不及了，这药已经蔓延至全身各处了。”宫脇咲良用毛巾强行绑住权恩妃的双手，然后系在床头，她望向张元英，“现在只有一个方法……”  
  
  
两个人通过眼神交流，甚至和谐地读懂了对方的意思。  
  
  
这是张元英第一次和宫脇咲良心平气和地对视，她突然发现原来这个竞争对手也很认可自己，或者说喜欢自己，但说不清是哪种喜欢。好像从小到大两个人也只是互相拌拌嘴，除了今天的第一次动手，一直以来在外人眼里都保持着很是良好的邻里姐妹的关系。  
  
  
宫脇咲良笑了一下，她俯身吻住了权恩妃不安的嘴唇，使劲稳住她，安慰她，一边吻一边说，“姐姐别担心，很快就好了。”间或有一两次被拒绝，甚至被咬破嘴唇，她也很耐心地解释，一点也不在意。或许昏迷着并且被信息素控制着的权恩妃听懂了她的意思，竟然也不再那么反抗了，还会回吻，灵巧的小蛇在对方的口腔里横冲直撞，两人搅得热情而又激烈。  
  
  
张元英看得自己有些按耐不住，也跨上床来学着之前偷看的片子进行求欢，幸好权恩妃这回只穿了浴巾，方便她的下一步动作。她颤巍巍地打开早已经被摩蹭得不成形的浴巾，紧接着便被这完美的姿体所震撼，借着窗外夕阳的照射，显露出了比方才还要清晰的轮廓，无论是挺翘的山峰，深陷的琵琶骨，还是线条流畅的腰肢，都正中她的心意。即便这是她看过的第一具酮体，但却觉得会是这辈子看过最美的。她情不自禁地吻了上去，身体微微的颤抖像是激励，让她更想在这细腻的肌肤上徘徊。她闭着眼睛，虔诚地一寸一寸地吻着，生怕一个不小心就会把对方戳破。  
  
  
“你可以吗？”这个问句或许有些没来由，但方才在浴室有些察觉的张元英却听出了弦外之音，她不置可否地继续吻着，在吻到最后那处的时候也没有表现出任何惊讶，倒是明白了一切的宫脇咲良在接吻中笑出了声。她们的小女孩在不知不觉间也长大了，不再是跟在她们身后的懵懂无知的幼童，进入了躁动不安的叛逆青春期，尽管还是很青涩，但她好想尝尝清明雨后沾着清晨露水的新鲜梅子，看看是不是想象中的那样。  
  
  
权恩妃是世间少有的双性omega，她们有着伟大女性孕育生命的阴道子宫，也有男性引以为傲的性器。听说这样的身体脆弱敏感并且天生淫荡，适合做筒子楼里下贱的站街小姐，还听说她们最会勾引人从未有过败绩。张元英并不觉得恩妃姐姐是异类，甚至更喜欢她了，一直以来善解人意最最疼爱她的恩妃姐姐也因此更可爱更温柔了，她恨不得就这样抱着姐姐在姐姐的骚穴里翻龙倒凤欲仙欲死，最好这辈子都插在里面好了。  
  
  
张元英吮吸着权恩妃因为不怎么使用而粉嫩的阴茎，她感觉到自己方才吃了凤梨而凸起的舌尖和味蕾在这娇贵的玉茎表面刮出了褶皱，来回的吞咽和舔舐像是在尝菠萝口味的棒棒糖，她每深入喉头一次都能听到一声叫她越来越硬的呻吟，甚至在舌尖划过沟冠顶处时引得可人儿娇喘连连，她有些满足，并且更卖力地伺候起来，直到被自己几番刺激后终于缴械投降的马眼蹦出了一股粘液在自己的嘴中绽放，也不肯放开。那味道很涩，也有点咸，是腥膻的，还带上了凤梨香味，张元英却像尝到了冰糖雪梨一样喜悦，她总觉得自己像是大海里漂浮的一艘小船，看不见在迷航时指引方向的灯塔，被暴风雨来临前无边无际的黑夜吞噬，到不了一直想要去的岸边，一不小心就要被巨浪和漩涡卷入大洋深处。  
  
  
她突然想起记忆以来的第一天也是见到恩妃姐姐的第一天，是恩妃姐姐像母亲一样抱着她哄着她吃糖，但因为自己摔了一跤而噎住导致呼吸困难，也是恩妃姐姐使劲拍打她的背部让她吐出了那颗罪魁祸首。而如今的自己正在重演因为过度疼痛而开启记忆的那一天。只是这一次从被救赎变成了自己在弑母渎神，用最原始最野蛮并且永远不会得到原谅和宽恕的方法将自己的第二个母亲狠狠羞辱了，一直以来被供奉的宝相庄严的菩萨变得支离破碎遍体鳞伤体无完肤通通都是因为她。张元英就这么流下了泪，延迟了近十年的泪终于在适宜的时候落下了，好像通过莫比乌斯环将她们这辈子都紧紧缠绕在了一起。  
  
  
宫脇咲良到底年长几岁，知道如何取悦成年女性omega，她在接吻的同时，伸出手指在权恩妃的酮体上跳跃，像是拨弄又像是挑逗，沿着方才张元英吻过的痕迹，慢慢地慢慢地往下，像是要把人侵蚀了一般，然后在权恩妃弓起腰背不断地喘息着的时候，将两指往森林里的洞穴探去。渗出的几缕银丝让人想起了拔丝蛋糕，甜得腻人但又甘之如饴。  
  
  
窗外最后的夕阳方才落幕，黑压压的乌云竟然就已经占据了整个上空，春天里绵细的雨很是潮湿，能让堆在回南天地板上的卷子和放了一夜的吐司发霉。  
  
  
张元英望着吞噬了整个指节透出水盈盈模样的洞穴，无可自拔地像是坠入了充满海洋球的乐园，不能着地随波漂流。她好爱好爱这具身体，上帝怎么可以这么偏心，把亚当和夏娃熔铸为一体，将本是两极的阴阳重合再生，叫她爱得无可救药，飞蛾扑火般看不见未来地要为她献出一切。看着这样淫靡的画面，空气中也弥漫着杂乱的信息素，张元英觉得自己校服裙底下的某处地方有些肿胀，她咬了咬嘴唇，有些难以启齿，却被宫脇咲良一语道破了她的尴尬，“你有什么不好意思的。”  
  
  
“我才没有！”似乎是为了表决心，张元英利落地脱掉外套和裙子，只剩下浅白色的内衣物，最后有些忸怩地褪下已经被晕染的内裤，高中生的性器也因此而站立。她快速地套弄了几下，再咽了咽口水，小心翼翼地把自己的阴茎对上了已经有些湿润的私处，然后缓慢地进入，她第一次感受到温暖的包裹，有些留恋有些贪婪，还有些难以置信，自己竟然就这样进去了，甚至还是自己无数个日夜梦寐以求却又不敢肖想的恩妃姐姐的地方。如果真的要下十八层地狱，她也无怨无悔，只是能不能先让她把这场献祭式的性事完成。  
  
  
“喂，愣着做什么。”宫脇咲良不知何时也不着片缕，她吩咐道，“把姐姐架起来。”她说着就把权恩妃往张元英方向抬，让两人的姐姐高出自己半个头，她看着张元英靠着本能不停地撞击姐姐的小穴，竟然生出一种名师出高徒的奇妙感，或者说是愉悦，她发现原来自己的使命就是把那些模范生带坏。她将飞溅出来的粘液抹在了早已忍耐不住的阴茎和大开着邀请她的洞穴，紧接着同样顺利地进入了洞口。但她没想到，这里面竟然越来越窄，夹得她好是难受，真怕在人前丢了脸面。这越挺入，便越发觉得姐姐果真是极品，比她见过的任何一个洞穴都要吸引人，像个无底洞，竟然能将她异于常人长度和粗度的性器吞得满满当当。  
  
  
眼前这具同样纯白的身体让人移不开眼，张元英觉得自己才是彻头彻尾卑鄙无耻的下贱坯子，竟然对着这具身子更硬了起来，她好是羞愧，怎么可以这样，这是对恩妃姐姐的背叛是不忠。她一个松懈就泄在了里面，带着凤梨味的信息素在后颈的腺体里找到标记，少女绮丽旖旎的心思，夜里无数次梦遗的春梦在这一刻终于得到了盛大的释放。  
  
  
“不是都说高中生硬得很？我看雏儿得例外。”  
  
  
张元英被这嗤笑伤到了心，她涨红了那张稚气未脱但同样青春的秀脸，却说不出个所以然。她扁了扁嘴，眼泪在眼眶打转，她觉得好挫败，从性启蒙之后就幻想着的场景竟然如此失败，而且还被人全都看在眼底丢尽了脸。

  
“小元怎么哭了？”权恩妃被性爱唤起了意识，她全然被眼前哭泣的泪人吸去了目光，忘却了自己方才经历了怎样非人的奸污，甚至连两根阴茎还插在自己的身体里也感觉不到疼痛，满心满眼都是这个比自己小了七岁的需要呵护的无助女孩。她双手环抱着抽泣的张元英，像给初生婴儿唱摇篮曲一样将她的头贴在自己的胸口处，半干的长发成了遮掩泪珠的天然屏障。  
  
  
“姐姐，小屁孩闹情绪呢。”宫脇咲良没有因为眼前这幅圣母玛利亚的名画而感动，她仍旧忠实地在洞穴里开拓，倒是搅得身前两人也一颤一颤的。她望着身前两个对自己最重要的女人，过去的那些回忆通通浮上心头，画面定格在了手捧着凤梨向她走来的女孩，她喜欢张元英先于姐姐，她是要被制裁蹲大牢的恋童癖。  
  
  
张元英被蛊惑着将近在咫尺的葡萄咬住，像婴儿吮吸奶水一样祈求获得一两点甘露。恰恰就在这时，宫脇咲良完成了她从未放弃的任务，樱花汽水味的信息素弥漫了整个房间，将狠狠吻住的腺体标记上自己的印记，比方才的那个还要明显。  
  
  
这一次，被肏射了的权恩妃不禁恍惚起来，似乎自己也成了溺水将死之人，她不会游泳，却总被当成救命恩人，她也有私心和秘密，她从来就不是圣人，她承认自己和继妹有着不伦行为，她承认自己对圣婴抱有不洁想法，她才是真正的需要被惩罚的罪人。  
  
  
张元英心里生起不平，可以标记两次，是不是还可以有三次四次无数次，双性omega果然就是天生淫贱，她觉得有些东西被无情撕碎，将她构筑好的一切通通摧毁，原来并没有什么不同，恩妃姐姐也是个人尽可夫的骚贱浪货。她噬咬着被自己舔红的樱桃，在方才的祷告中硬起来的阴茎突然发起了猛，她用了十足的劲，每次都大进大出，将权恩妃粉嫩的肉壁都蹭出了皮，两人的交合处甚至有了点点猩红。但是做到这一步，她又有点心疼，怎么可以对恩妃姐姐这么粗鲁，明明是自己的错，为什么要迁怒于最无辜的人。她又无声地哭了出来，眼泪啪嗒啪嗒地掉，惹得权恩妃在娇喘之余还得去捧，“我是不是弄疼姐姐了。”权恩妃笑着摇摇头，“没有。”  
  
  
张元英觉得每一次的抽插都像在森林里度过了一次四季，她是流连花丛的蝴蝶和采蜜的蜂，她是梦游仙境的爱丽丝，眼前的姐姐是她的娇花是她的兔兔是她热情似火的红桃皇后。好想穿越时空回到还没出生的时候，如果能再给她一次选择，她一定要做恩妃姐姐的孩子，在被胎盘和羊水撑大的子宫里待够足足十个月，少一分一秒都不行。  
  
  
今夜是满月。皎洁的银辉洒入，让三人交叠的身子更加圣洁也更是罪恶，欲望、生命、死亡在这里绽放到了极致。  
  
  
一前一后一进一出，默契自如，张元英发现自己已经接受宫脇咲良的存在，她同样尊敬和喜爱的姐姐，邪恶又调皮的白棋王后。她们的阴茎还坚持不懈地在紧致的洞穴里穿梭，情到深处之时隔着身下人浓密的黑发忘情地接吻，伴随着权恩妃声嘶力竭的一人要把三人份都叫完的呻吟和喘息，两个人几乎是同一时间射了。  
  
  
“姐姐会有小孩吗？”  
  
  
“你想要吗？”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. 霸王别姬

自从那一天，张元英上课总是魂不守舍，她多想时时刻刻都能在床上和恩妃姐姐颠鸾倒凤，每次都玩新花样解锁新姿势。可是恩妃姐姐说只有周末才可以，她每天都憋得很难受，在家里对着裁剪下来的照片都能射好几次。有时候好不容易周末了，恩妃姐姐又总是有各种理由拒绝她，她欲求不满得都快要爆炸了，今天说什么也得肏一次恩妃姐姐。  
  
  
  
已经过了十七岁生日的张元英成了无数男生女生追捧的对象，她才不喜欢篮球场上满头臭汗的男生，也不喜欢总是跟在自己屁股后面团团转的女生，这些人哪里有她的恩妃姐姐一点好。不过，她对女孩子会更礼貌绅士一些。比如现在，她就对那个一直喜欢自己的本田仁美眨了眨眼，把递过来的情书稳妥地放进了书包，风情万种地给了一个飞吻，在看见对方脸颊露出红晕之后她满意地笑着说下周见。  
  
  
  
哼着小曲来到恩妃姐姐家，张元英熟练地在信箱处掏出钥匙打开房门，里面很安静，她还以为恩妃姐姐不在家，有点扫兴，在看见玄关处熟悉的高跟鞋之后她又放下了心。她静悄悄地换好恩妃姐姐特意给她买的兔子拖鞋，踮着脚尖往书房去。现在是下午，恩妃姐姐一般都在备课或者批改作业。不出所料，打开书房门就看见自己想了许久的姐姐，她轻笑了一声，正想偷偷来到椅背玩将手覆盖住对方眼睛的游戏，却被早已察觉了她动作的权恩妃制止，“小圆别闹，姐姐在工作。”  
  
  
  
“姐姐什么时候能让我成功一次啊。”张元英不开心起来，双手穿越长发环绕住这人，将身子矮了下来靠在权恩妃的肩头，嘟着嘴闹情绪，“每次都被你一眼识破。”

  
  
权恩妃完全没有理会，继续伏案工作，“小圆乖，姐姐明天再陪你。”  
  
  
  
听了这话，张元英像个炸毛的兔子，龇牙咧嘴地抗议，“不行，就今天！”她生气地抢走还在写作的钢笔，然后将盖子也丢去笔筒，见被打断工作的权恩妃有些恼怒，她又赔罪地吻了吻对方的发顶，祈求道，“姐姐，你都多久没让我碰了，我好难受。”  
  
  
  
权恩妃扶额无奈，她总是拿这样讨乖的张元英没有办法，暗叹一声自己真的被她吃得死死的。最后还是将手搭在张元英修长的手臂上，让步道，“好吧，那就一次。”

  
  
张元英在背后偷笑起来，每次都说一次，但事实上哪有一次就能弄完的，自己这么年轻正是精力旺盛的时候，每次都能让姐姐哭着求饶。不过既然松口了，还怕到手的肥羊飞了不成。她坏心眼又起来了，撒娇道，“这次姐姐帮我吸出来好不好。”这么长时间以来，权恩妃还是很保守，至多只会帮她用手弄出来，这次的要求是有些过分。见人家没反应，就又摇了摇她，再亲了亲她敏感的耳背，吹着气道，“好不好嘛，好不好嘛，恩妃姐姐。”  
  
  
  
权恩妃被摇得有些烦了，连连告饶说好。她正起身却被按回了座位，她察觉出对方意图，警告道，“回房间。”

  
  
“不要，就在这里。”张元英强力钳制住想要挣脱的权恩妃，她来到桌案与椅子的缝隙，然后跨坐在权恩妃身上，用自己藏在校裙底下早已肿胀的硬挺磨蹭起来，泪眼汪汪地央求着，“姐姐，姐姐，可怜可怜妹妹好不好。”张元英掀起自己短裙，充血的阴茎有些呼之欲出，她抓着权恩妃的手拉去碰了一下，“你看，有个东西比我还想你呢。”  
  
  
  
权恩妃的手被烫到了，自己也被说得全身发痒，即使一直过不去心里那关，她也有些接受了。她总被宫脇咲良说是讨好型人格，毕竟若是和谁有了冲突她总是愿意自己做吃亏的一方，何况眼前的是她视为亲妹妹的张元英，她为她做过的事情打破的规矩还少吗，多少也不差这一件了。  
  
  
  
张元英见自己的诡计终于得逞，开心得像是得了糖的三岁小孩，兴奋地将书包随地一扔，却不想里面露出的粉色信封浇灭了两人之间的兴致。  
  
  
  
“你又收情书了？”权恩妃一句话让本已升温的房间都冷了几度。  
  
  
  
“我这不是大发慈悲吗，让她们将无处安放的青春期暂时寄放在我这里。”张元英有些不满，随便回答了一句，以为搪塞过去了就要去亲嘴，却被权恩妃推了又推，她也有些烦了，站起身子去窗户处背对着权恩妃。  
  
  
  
“仁美喜欢你，但你不能利用她来满足你的胜负欲，更何况，她还是……”残疾人。权恩妃没有说出来，她发现自己竟然也这样揣度他人，她真是小人，她教育张元英也只是不想她的小圆变坏，她叹了口气，“你这是在伤害她。”  
  
  
  
“小圆，感情不是你用来玩耍的筹码，你怎么变成这样……”权恩妃说完，想起了她们的初次性爱，若不是她的默许，说不定小圆不会这么不懂事，小亮也不会总是不着家，她也不会这么左右为难进退不得，三个人更不会走到今天这步。她双手掩面，喃喃自语道，“都是我的错，是我把你带坏了。”说完，便忍不住地流泪。  
  
  
  
世人最看不得女人掉眼泪，这是她们最强有力最具毁灭性的工具，往往叫人愿意为之赴汤蹈火，就连张元英也总是用这招取胜。她的心生疼起来，赶过来跪在椅前，抓住那双掩面的手，“不是的，恩妃姐姐，我以后不收了，好吗。”她死死抓住那双想要逃脱的手，生怕对方一个松开就不要她了，看着止不住的泪，张元英也哭了起来，“姐姐你就原谅我这一次，真的，我保证再也不犯。”  
  
  
  
“我信你。”权恩妃到底还是心软，她从来就看不得人家这样卑躬屈膝，何况是她看着长大的小圆，她的小圆是最善良的，做什么她都会原谅。她把还在道歉的人拉了起来，替她的小圆擦去了泪，指腹划过右眼角的泪痣，心里却想，她的小圆哭起来真的能让人卸甲丢盔缴械投降溃不成军。权恩妃抱住张元英精瘦却有力量的腰身，隔着蓝色的校服裙就去亲吻性器，她也在讨好她。  
  
  
  
张元英本想着今天要不就这么算了，哪想到对方竟然又主动起来，她惊讶之余本能地去推，却怎么也推不动，半软的阴茎也重新硬了起来，她迫不及待地褪去自己的浅色内裤，猛地站立的硬挺翘首以盼地等着权恩妃的进一步动作。在看着自己喜欢已久的姐姐将散落的头发撩至耳后，然后张口含住了她烙铁一般的坚硬时，张元英不由得发出了一声喟叹，然后在对方来回的吞咽之时情不自禁地喊着恩妃姐姐，恩妃姐姐。  
  
  
  
权恩妃闭着眼睛给她含，脑海中回忆着她们的点点滴滴，可她却无法将记忆中和眼前的张元英重合。以前的小圆可爱腼腆，总是糯糯地甜甜地叫她一声恩妃姐姐，穿好看的公主裙扎长长的双马尾，稚嫩得比刚摘下来就剖开的凤梨还要鲜美。现在的小圆带了戾气，还有点学坏，总是痞痞的，有些玩世不恭。可是她都好喜欢，权恩妃觉得自己疯了，她怎么能这么爱一个未成年的高中生，她好矛盾。小圆，你告诉姐姐我该怎么办。好希望你快点长大，这样我们之间至少不会因为这么不对等的关系而害怕。可我又希望你不要这么快长大，好想你一直一直都做我的妹妹，我好痛苦，小圆，你救救我好吗，告诉我该怎么做。  
  
  
  
张元英不知道对方在帮自己口交的时候竟然想了这么多，她只是依靠着本能在权恩妃的喉头里冲撞，她觉得恩妃姐姐的嘴和她本人一样都好温柔。她的性器从来不会被牙齿咬伤，就算不小心碰到，也会被舌头安慰，她好喜欢恩妃姐姐的舌头。  
  
  
  
张元英情到深处不由得后仰，靠向桌子后她望着上方有些蒙尘的电扇，思绪有些飘忽，去年也是这样闷热的下午，她把自己的第一次献给了恩妃姐姐，她从不后悔自己的成年礼是由恩妃姐姐完成的，还有些庆幸自己交给了她。在学校卫生间听到别人说她们的第一次都是找小姐的，她嗤之以鼻。也有人来打听她，她不舍得说，那些人不配知道恩妃姐姐的存在，提一句都是玷污。她终于被伺候得舒服了，不再由着权恩妃的舔舐，而是越发迅速地挺入，一边深深地插着，一边喘着祈求，“姐姐，求你，求你，帮帮我。”  
  
  
  
她们两人明明都很投入这场性爱，但又好像从未交心，各怀心事地讨好和满足对方，忘记了真正的爱是什么，只是为了做而做的话，性也失去了意味。彼时的张元英还不懂，她只知道把自己的阴茎给心爱的女人吃就是爱。她正到了临点，猛一挺入，便在喉头最深处射了，也许是憋了太久，这一次的量也比往日的要浓要多。  
  
  
  
“快吐出来。”张元英抽出阴茎，想用手去捧，却被挡了回去。权恩妃竟然微笑着咽下去了，张元英被这一幕震撼到，她将其嘴角的银丝抹去以后，发了疯似地接吻，她尝着自己腥膻的味道，把权恩妃口腔里每一寸地方都毫无遗漏地舔遍，好像这样就可以清洗掉自己的罪恶。她又硬了起来，这次，她抱着权恩妃到了桌上，三两下就把桌上的东西通通扫走，再将自己暴起青筋的阴茎对上了潺潺流水的洞口，根本不管权恩妃的半推半就，轻松地就滑了进去然后狠狠地抽插起来。  
  
  
  
权恩妃不知道怎么就在书房和张元英做了起来，也许这早是计划中的一环，不断试探她的底线不断冒犯她的边界，一步一步争夺领地，让她坠落到温柔陷阱，最后成为少女的禁脔。她发现自己一点都不害怕这个结局，甚至隐隐有些期待。我的小圆会把我变成什么样，泄欲的工具，免费的肉便器，充气娃娃还是飞机杯？  
  
  
  
“姐姐，我们是不是在拍AV，高中生和老师在书房做爱不是很常见的题材吗？”张元英这次做爱仅仅只是将阴茎拨出内裤，没有将衣服弄乱，但每次都很狠很猛，活像个张牙舞爪的衣冠禽兽。这番话更是搅乱了权恩妃的思绪，让她提前到了高潮，紧致的肉壁突然收缩夹得张元英差点守不住精关。  
  
  
  
又肏了几十下，张元英要到了，她正想又一次内射，却听到一声哀求。“别，别射进来。”她还没准备好迎接一个新生命的到来，她当然愿意用自己的子宫为张元英孕育出属于她们两的孩子，但还不是时候，至少不是现在。  
  
  
  
张元英像是懂得了什么，她抽出来射在了桌子上，浓稠白浊的精液沾了些许在了教科书上。她回抱着权恩妃，又一次像个乖巧的小孩赔罪道，“对不起，姐姐，下次我一定戴套。”  
  
  
  
“没事，是我的错。”权恩妃又把罪揽在自己身上，这次性爱让她身心俱疲，难得说了让暧昧氛围冷下来的话，“我有些累了，抱歉。”  
  
  
  
尽管张元英还不尽兴，她也知道今天是不能继续了，她轻柔地吻着权恩妃，安慰温存了一会儿就打横抱起她去卧室。权恩妃是真的累了，一沾床便睡着。张元英用手背触了触她的脸颊，觉得姐姐全身上下都好嫩好软。权恩妃睡得很安静，她不忍心让姐姐脏着入睡。她打来水，拧了拧毛巾，轻轻地擦拭着权恩妃的下体。擦干净之后，她不带情欲地吻了权恩妃的细缝，真是不敢想象这么小的洞是怎么容纳下她比同龄人稍大的性器，她又吻了吻恩妃姐姐不怎么愿意展露出来的瘦小阴茎，她心中宝玉一般的物什，永远这么纯洁。  
  
  
  
张元英从权恩妃的卧室出来，又遇见了回家的宫脇咲良，她别了别嘴，翻了一个白眼，“怎么又是你。”她们之间的关系还是不怎么融洽，即使两人也曾在一张床上坦诚相待，但那是因为权恩妃的存在才能和谐，往日里还是水火不容冤家路窄。  
  
  
  
宫脇咲良从来不屑于争论，她只是打算回来拿点东西，哪知道就撞见她们刚干完一炮。空气里弥漫的味道太过明显，想不知道都难，她进来客厅，翻找着什么。张元英抱着好奇的心态在沙发坐了下来，却被亮起的手机屏幕吸去了注意力。  
  
  
  
张元英看完短讯，跳起来质问，“这是什么？”见宫脇咲良并没有解释的意思，她更是气愤，“我问你短讯上面写的‘想你’是谁发的？问得够清楚了吗？”  


  
“关你什么事？”宫脇咲良抢回自己的手机，推了她一下，张元英没有防备就被推了一个踉跄，长腿碰到桌腿，好不容易抓住桌角才稳住身形。  
  
  
  
“你这是背叛！”张元英抢身抱住拿了东西就要走的宫脇咲良，她力气很大，紧锢着让人呼吸不了。  
  
  
  
“我背叛什么了？”宫脇咲良使劲终于把她推开，听了这话却有些好笑，“你不是一直想我走吗？现在不是如了你的心愿？”  
  
  
  
“这不一样。”张元英方才被气愤冲昏了头脑，现在冷静下来，她发现自己真的没有立场来要求对方和自己玩什么爱情争夺游戏，宫脇咲良最近很忙，忙到一个月也不回家一次。她不知道对方去做了什么，原来是有了新欢。她本以为她们三个人可以就这样纠缠到死，可还没进行到一年就有人中途退出，她不接受这种退让，凭什么你一个人就把我们抛弃了？她越想越气，“宫脇咲良你把我们当什么？”  
  
  
  
“从小就生活在一起的继姐和邻居妹妹，满意了吗。”宫脇咲良扬起头，回问道，“还是说，你想当什么？”她将张元英推去沙发，因为承受了两个人重量的座椅深陷下去，“女朋友？爱人？妻子？”  
  
  
  
“不是。”张元英其实不知道她和宫脇咲良到底什么关系，这一年来她无数次梳理却还是一团乱麻，她的心有些慌。她突然想起有一次她们看电影，看的是《霸王别姬》，她还开玩笑道，“姐姐一定是秋菊，哎，你说，我们两谁是霸王谁是虞姬？”那次宫脇咲良还是照往常一样没有理她，可她从心里却觉得自己就是西楚霸王，秋菊和虞姬都是她一个人的，谁也分不走。  
  
  
  
宫脇咲良压着张元英，手脚开始不安分起来，“刚才你是爽够了，这回可该轮到我了罢。”  
  
  
  
“喂，我警告你，你可别乱来啊。”张元英魂兮归来，这才发现自己的蝴蝶领结已经被扯断，白衬衫扣子都被解开，下裙也早已不见踪影。  
  
  
  
“不是你先来招惹我的？”宫脇咲良才不管对方反抗，她继续脱着张元英的衣服，羞辱道，“姐姐睡过的男人女人多了去，见过的逼和屁眼也比你坐车时穿过的隧道还要多，在我这装什么烈女。”  
  
  
  
“我不是这个意思。”张元英发现自己全身都酥了起来，软绵绵得像是欲拒还迎。  
  
  
  
“有来有往，可不能只便宜你一个。”宫脇咲良被眼前这个犹如惊弓之鸟的女孩激起了性欲，她吻了上去，唇舌交缠之后，提醒道，“嘘，别出声，你想被姐姐发现吗？”  
  
  
  
“那也是我先告状！”张元英还想推开，并咬住了宫脇咲良的嘴唇，两人口腔之间弥漫着铁锈味。这算什么呢，虞姬把霸王压在下面翻身把歌唱？  
  
  
  
“敬酒不吃吃罚酒。”宫脇咲良扇了张元英一巴掌，然后将她翻了一个身，撕开她的内裤就伸手进去搅弄。  
  
  
  
张元英被打懵了，只好闷哼着承受，心里对宫脇咲良咬牙切齿，又不敢闹出太大动静，她小声咒骂道，“你强奸未成年儿童！”  
  
  
  
“就你还儿童？”宫脇咲良的两指在里面转动，引出了些许流水，她露出了胜利的表情，只觉得张元英好玩得紧。  
  
  
  
“那我也没成年，等着蹲牢房吧你。”张元英刚说完，竟然就被背后的人用性器捅入，她疼得惨叫起来，“操你妈的宫脇咲良，看我下次不操死你。”  
  
  
  
“你不敢的。”宫脇咲良发现自己也算是和姐姐扯平了，她突然觉得这一年来的憋屈有了发泄口，就是眼前这个不肯吃亏的高中生。  
  
  
  
“你说我敢不敢。”张元英嘴上反驳，身体倒是实诚，一边暗暗迎合，一边两张嘴都在哭。  
  
  
  
“我就喜欢你这嘴硬的样子，以前你给姐姐带便当的时候总会多带一份给我，比赛的时候也会躲在人群里给我加油，还会找到我的柜子把别人给我的情书通通撕掉，这些不都是你做的吗？”宫脇咲良还是第一次跟十七岁的人这样做爱，她被狭窄的通道夹得受不了，但还是努力地抽插，并且在对方张嘴的时候又重重一顶。  
  
  
  
“胡说八道，我才懒得……”张元英被这一顶，语气也弱了几分，“懒得做这些。”  
  
  
  
宫脇咲良终于应证了一些想法，她又问，“那你是喜欢姐姐还是喜欢我？”  
  
  
  
“当然是恩妃姐姐！”张元英怒气腾腾地回了她一嘴。

  
  
“口是心非。”宫脇咲良笑着说。

  
  
“你管我啊。”

  
  
“那你为什么对我去哪这么关心？”宫脇咲良以同样的话头回敬她一句。  
  
  
  
“我只是不喜欢你不和我一起争姐姐了。”刚才还鼓着气的张元英顿时成了泄气的皮球。宫脇咲良像是明白了什么，便不再说话，用力地干了起来。  
  
  
  
“啊……草，宫脇咲良你懂不懂怜香惜玉的？”张元英一想到自己居然被肏了，还是被她最讨厌的宫脇咲良，苍天啊，无语凝噎。“你到底跟多少人上过？”怎么技术还是这么差。

  
  
“你不是说我狐狸精爱勾引人嘛？我跟谁上床，关你什么事？”宫脇咲良挑眉，饶有兴味地回了一句。  


  
“我就随便问问。”知道问不出答案的张元英又翻了一个白眼。

  
  
结束后，张元英躺在沙发上突然问了一个问题，“恩妃姐姐不会怀孕吧。”  
  
  
  
“害怕了？”宫脇咲良穿好衣服，像个没事人一样。

  
  
“才不是！只是担心她。”张元英马上否认，十七岁的敏感总是那么没有来由，也总是那么天不怕地不怕，总觉得有人能替她收拾残局。  
  
  
  
“她不会怀孕的，你放心。”  
  



	3. 应激过敏

时间过得很快，转眼张元英就到了高三，她的成绩不是很拔尖，但考个国立大学还是绰绰有余。她和恩妃姐姐约法三章，只有月考结束之后才能勉强做一次。说起来，她已经很久没有见过宫脇咲良，不知道对方去了哪，恩妃姐姐也从不透露，她觉得那人可真不够意思，草了她一次就远走高飞，把她当什么了，最好这辈子都别出现在她眼皮底下。  
  
  
  
  
可世界上就是这么具有戏剧性，她今天正打算拿着班级前十的成绩单过来邀功，就撞见那个消失得没了影的女人和恩妃姐姐在卧室里做爱。她气到正想摔门而走，正巧宫脇咲良完成了这一任务开门而出，那人还故意撞了她的肩膀，叫她连跌几步，她看着宫脇咲良拍了拍自己身上的灰尘，拎着一个包就离开了。  
  
  
  
不知道为什么，张元英总觉得宫脇咲良这一走，就不会回来了，永远不会回到她们三个人的秘密基地，也不会再留恋曾经默契的性爱和约会。她只是一个过客，一个留不住的人，一个不会再出现的人。至少，十八岁的张元英是这么认为的。  
  
  
  
  
回想起来，张元英和宫脇咲良第一天见面的时候其实也很不愉快，她开开心心地把家里的凤梨拿来分享，遇见刚搬进来的宫脇咲良，刚开始她们互相都没有理对方，最后却在怎么分凤梨的时候犯起了难。这里一共四块，两个人在争最后一块使用权的时候打了起来。尽管张元英后来知道宫脇咲良不喜欢凤梨，尽管她们俩争最后一块也是为了送给恩妃姐姐，可就是不一样。她们什么都争，但如果有一天有一个人中途说退出，她该多无聊。  
  
  
  
  
刚才在门外看见她们交媾的时候，她把手中的试卷都攥皱了，她总觉得自己成了无能懦弱的段小楼，在别人羞辱自己女人的时候毫无缚鸡之力，就差拍掌大声叫好。她好累，本想就这样离开，但被权恩妃唤住，“小圆，你过来。”  
  
  
  
  
张元英被喊得定住了脚步，终于不敌对方如母亲一般的呼唤，她迈步进去，气鼓鼓地坐在床头。好想打人，这个想法跳出来的时候，她被吓了一跳，她从来不打人的——宫脇咲良除外。她还差几个月就十九岁，怎么还这么鲁莽。  
  
  
  
  
“小亮说她不会回来了。”权恩妃有些疲惫，她靠在张元英的背上，气若游丝，“她离开我们了。”  
  
  
  
  
张元英早就知道那个人靠不住，指望一个狐狸精从良比登天还难。可是她好贱，现在把一切撕开来血淋淋地告诉她，宫脇咲良走了，和别人远走高飞了，她又心里堵堵的。她在和自己生闷气，咬得嘴唇出血，这是她从小的毛病，一犯难就爱咬自己。  
  
  
  
  
“现在只剩我们两个人了。”  
  
  
  
  
张元英被这句话刺激到了，她不管不顾地就将权恩妃推倒。她拆了自己口袋的一个避孕套，正要套上却被权恩妃制止了。两人眼睛对视，被洞悉了一切的张元英突然觉得自己无处可逃，扎破避孕套的事实原来都被恩妃姐姐看在眼里。难怪这么多次算好了时间都没有成功，难怪垃圾桶里总有她没见过的药品，原来都是自己的任性害得姐姐不断地服用避孕药，她何其可耻。  
  
  
  
  
  
“我不做小动作了，对不起，姐姐。”张元英紧紧地抱住权恩妃，她发现自己伤害了这么一个爱自己的姐姐，她可真是个罪人。  
  
  
  
  
“别戴了，姐姐给小圆生小孩好不好，我们三个人一起生活。”权恩妃就这么引着张元英进入，两个人做了很多次，做到天昏地暗没有尽头，做到张元英都觉得自己要被榨干，做到权恩妃眼泪都没有下面那张嘴流得多。  
  


  
正如张元英知道的那样，权恩妃就是圣母玛利亚和女娲夏娃的合体再世。她爱很多人，她爱自己班上的学生，爱大韩民国的每一个公民，爱世界上的所有生命，但她更爱已经熔铸为自己身体一部分的小圆和小亮。一个是清脆爽口的青枣，一个是等着回甘的苦笋，她们都是春天里不可或缺的存在，是她宁死也无法割舍任何一个的手心手背。  
  
  
  
  
张元英儿时最爱看希腊传说，她总想着做天下无敌的宙斯，那么恩妃姐姐就是她的王后赫拉。可她却忘了，赫拉的奶水哺乳了一位又一位奥林匹斯上神，是当之无愧的众神之母。母亲是世界上最伟大的职业，她们付出自己所能给予的一切，毫无保留毫无偏袒地恩泽每一个生命。她们既是救苦救难的观音菩萨，又是奉取真经的大唐三藏，更是布施世人的如来佛祖。泥菩萨来人间渡劫，虔诚的信徒只有将她的肉身永远禁锢，才能真的皈依佛门。苦行僧在朝圣的路上一步一叩首，风雨无阻，当终于来到天边的神寺，她只懂跪在深情注视自己的神像面前，崇拜地一跪不起地磕头。  
  


  
  
每个人都会爱上自己的母亲，张元英也不例外。她想起自己在数学课上偷读的小说，里面有句诗，“我的母亲啊，当你生下我的时候，为我挑选了什么样的命运？”答案是恋慕和死。张元英发现自己对权恩妃是真的恋慕到死，她多想两个人就这样从汉江大桥跳下去殉情，像叶藏和阿嘉，像久木和松原，为了洗涤自己无以复加的罪恶而纵身一跃。她如今仿佛已经是在水中，被触手般的藤蔓死死纠缠，最后憋着的气都被吞噬，她呼求死亡的安息，最好是双双坠落的死。  
  
  
  
  
有时候，张元英好想快点长大，这样她就可以在晚风很好的海边求婚，去圣彼得堡大教堂把恩妃姐姐娶回家，不许别人再看她捧在手心的宝贝。只有这样，她才能寻找回自己缺失已久的另一半而完整，她才能完成世人最残忍也最不忍心的行为。若是成功，她将不再彷徨迷惘，不再颓废糜烂，而是像在宝塔神龛终于迎来重见天日的舍利子一般重获新生，受尽世人瞻仰瞩目。

有天午后，张元英懒懒地枕在恩妃姐姐的腿上，听着摇篮曲一般的读书声，她又觉得自己回到了温暖的子宫，她多想自己一直就是刚出生的婴儿和未成形的胚胎，通过乳头或者脐带汲取母亲的营养来维持生命。最好出生以后夭折，这样她就可以又重新投胎回到恩妃姐姐的子宫。  
  


  
  
“理想中的女人既是女仆又是荡妇”。权恩妃知道，女人既是主人，又是奴仆，既是生命之源，又是黑暗之母。你可以用世界上最伟大高贵的词语来赞美她们，也可以用最肮脏下流的粗话来羞辱她们。一个女人没有弱点，但又全身软肋。权恩妃爱惨了张元英和宮脇咲良，她愿意为了她们去做一切，正如她的肋骨被活生生地一分两半，当她被拨筋去肉后只剩下两瓣还在为她们而跳动的心房。

权恩妃像是提前走了一遭黄泉路，差点就要饮下忘川之水，否则，眼前的人怎么成了将她带往冥界的哈迪斯。权恩妃的泪流个不停，正如她含着阴茎的下体也在汩汩地分泌淫液。诚然，女人都是水做的——泥菩萨除外。佛经里记录着一个故事，说的是泥菩萨本来是男人，喝了圣水就变成了女人。后来，大家都说菩萨既是女人又是男人，没有性别之分，她们随应化身，救度一切众生。  
  


百炼钢成绕指柔，男女之间从来就不是对立，而是互相依赖与附属的关系，只有一个不行，活不下去的。上苍又是何其慷慨，恩赐了真正的泥菩萨，她们既不属于女人也不属于男人，完完全全地将世界解剖，摧毁一切认知，将男人女人抹去性别。早已溺水的无法自救的权恩妃想问，菩萨能救救她吗？救一个自甘堕落的逃离佛门的叛徒，救一个不知悔改的盗取圣火的普罗米修斯，救一个早已被阿鼻地狱折磨得遍体鳞伤的戴罪者。  
  
  
  
  
  
渐渐地，张元英觉得里面的粘液有些奇怪，她一摸才发现权恩妃流了好多血，血将雪白的床单都浸湿了，红得吓人。灯一打开，才发现是经期来了。  
  
  
  
  
从那以后，张元英再也不敢碰权恩妃，她想着只要考上大学，她就和姐姐离开首尔，去大邱或者济州岛，找个没有人认识她们的地方，重新开始生活，那里没有讨厌的爱指指点点的邻居，也没有丢下她们不管的自私自利的宫脇咲良。  
  
  
  
  
正被诅咒的宫脇咲良本想和过去的一切说再见，却一直不舍得换手机号码，好几次在汉江边想将SIM卡丢掉又把手收了回来。可能因为她早早就预想到了今天这通电话的拨打，正如她自己想的那样，她和权恩妃张元英永远都断不了。  
  
  
  
  
医院的消毒水味道很浓，宫脇咲良嘴都说干了，权恩妃还是像个木人，完全听不进她一句话，她气得大吼道，“这个孩子不能要，你想毁掉她毁掉我们三个人吗！”  
  
  
  
  
权恩妃是三人之中最年长的，她虽然温柔，并且擅长将所有的错归咎于自己，但不是懦弱。她的刚强体现在两家父母出了意外后选择成为张元英和宫脇咲良的监护人。她那时也是十九岁，才刚读大学就没了经济来源，除了家长留下的房子，她们什么也没有，过得很苦，但她从来没有让三个人饿过一顿饭，少穿一件新衣服。  
  
  
  
  
隔壁就是产房，新生儿的啼哭打破了宁静而又压抑的气愤。权恩妃想起自己一直看着长大的张元英，她参与了她的所有成长，第一次吃米饭，第一次喊妈妈，第一次走路，第一次去幼儿园……时间长流里每个影子都依依在目。她的小圆是坚韧的蒲公英，就算漂洋过海，等待上好几年，总能找到可以扎根的陆地，然后重新开始轮回。  
  
  
  
  
身旁匆匆跑过一个十岁的女孩，权恩妃想起自己初见宫脇咲良的那天，她很腼腆，乖乖地叫了一声姐姐，然后很安静地坐在那里，直到张元英跑过来玩，她才露出了那个年纪该有的笑容。权恩妃知道宫脇咲良从来就是口是心非死鸭子嘴硬，偷偷帮忙抄被罚的作业，也会教训警告惹了她们小孩的不良学生，甚至赴死一般地跳入河水去救她们的妹妹。  


  
  
她们一起生活了十年八年，吹过春天里最舒适的风，赏过寒冷冬天的初雪，相约着去马尔代夫，去无边无际的海洋，去富士山，去盛大的烟火大会。本以为还有下个下下个十年，没想到这么快就要终结。好不容易迎来的光明，怎么就又落入永夜了呢。  
  
  
  
  
权恩妃用手纸擦了擦泪，眼睛也哭红了，她喃喃自语，“我不舍得，我想留下她。”她已经分不清自己口中想留下的“她”是孩子还是张元英，亦或是宫脇咲良。  
  
  
  
  
“你疯了吗，姐姐，这个孩子很可能也……”双性人在这个世界上仍旧是不光彩的存在，就连权恩妃也从小对外宣称自己是omega。宫脇咲良蹲下身子，抓住权恩妃的双手，“姐姐，我知道你想要孩子，但是医生建议你不能要她。不说别的，你想想小圆好不好，她还没参加考试，你这样她怎么读大学啊？”  
  
  
  
  
“我不知道，我不知道。”权恩妃头脑都要炸了。世界上根本没有两全其美的办法，不是这边缺斤少两，就是那边残缺不全。她好想和小圆一起将孩子抚养长大，好想小亮能回来，更想三个人回到从前。大家总是爱自欺欺人，她知道回不去了，从那一天开始，她们三人就已经彻底坠下了深渊。  
  
  
  
  
在医生叫到她的号码和名字的时候，权恩妃又一次犹豫和迟疑了。宫脇咲良握住权恩妃有些发颤的手臂，鼓励道，“很快的，就半个小时，我在里面陪着你好吗，等你出来我也回来好不好？我们仨还像从前一样。”  
  
  
  
  
权恩妃知道她在骗她，她奋力甩开宫脇咲良就往医院外跑，根本顾不上身后人声嘶力竭的叫喊和车辆的喇叭音。这是她这辈子为数不多的勇敢，也是除了家庭巨变后的唯一一次。她只想保住自己好不容易求来的救命稻草，却没想到这个孩子成了自己和她们三人的索命绳——她出了车祸，一尸两命。  
  
  
  
  
没有人知道权恩妃在出事前的那一刻在想什么，也许只是在想自己也步了父亲的后尘。  
  
  
  
  
今天是张元英的十九岁生日，她收到恩妃姐姐的短讯，让她去医院一趟。她想起前几天刚和恩妃姐姐定下的奶油蛋糕，今天应该就会送到了，生病的时候吃甜的心情就会好，这是恩妃姐姐教她的。下课后，她赶来医院，竟然见到了这辈子最叫她痛苦的画面。是不是她走得再快点就可以阻止这场无妄之灾，她可不可以替恩妃姐姐去受这种残忍的撞击啊。她不知道原来自己的成年礼需要付出这么惨痛的血的代价，她多想就这样一直做小孩，就做恩妃姐姐的胎儿，不长大也挺好的，真的。  
  
  
  
  
世界变成了灰色，这一切都是宫脇咲良的错。张元英恨她，恨不得叫她去死。她将宫脇咲良绑架了，然后囚禁起来，连带着恩妃姐姐的肉身一起锁在自己家的地下室里。她不知道自己将姐姐涂了凡士林藏在地窖里是什么行为，也不知道自己要怎么折磨宫脇咲良才算个头。她当着恩妃姐姐的面肏了宫脇咲良很多次，她也不想读书了，现在她们三个可以永远在一起了。  
  
  
  
  
有一天，透过地下室窗户的些许缝隙渗进了雨，张元英突然想起了一年都在雨季的台湾。她被酒精麻痹得说的断断续续，“你知道我的爸爸是中国人吗，准确的说是中国台湾人。他的爷爷，也就是我的曾爷爷参加过韩国战争，还在北韩上空击毁了几架美军战机，后来他去了台湾，在那里结婚生子，再后来就有了我爷爷和爸爸。”  
  
  
  
  
已经习惯被她虐待的宫脇咲良安静地听着，她们两这一个月像是要把这辈子的话都说完。对方说的时候，还可以时不时插两句嘴，这可能是她们这辈子最和谐的时光，她附和道，“难怪你中文这么好，我之前还以为你是课上学得好。”  
  
  
  
  
“我爸爸是个不识好歹的男人，他放着好好的大学教授不做，跟自己的女学生跑了，辞职以后只能去夜市里摆摊。”张元英喂了她一口凤梨，这是她们的晚餐。她不会做饭，所以把家里囤的凤梨罐头都拿了出来，一天吃一罐。她自己也吃了一口，继续说，“再后来女学生也跑了，他的店铺做不下去，又没脸回家，就从集装箱偷渡来韩国，然后他遇到了我妈妈，入赘到了我们家。”  
  
  
  
  
说到这里，刚吹了瓶酒的张元英笑了一下，“你信命吗？中国的老话说，命硬的人会把身边的人克死。你说，是我的命硬，还是你的命硬啊？怎么我爸妈吃药死了，你爸妈也不要你了，还有恩妃姐姐，到底是谁克死的？”说着说着，张元英又把自己的阴茎放入那个快被她肏烂的洞穴，她一边机械地抽插，一边说，“我之前在台湾论坛看到有个大陆人草台湾人的时候说，他们现在是两岸统一了，那我现在肏你应该是东亚融合吧，嗯？”  
  
  
  
  
宫脇咲良的声带受损，每喊一声都像拿刀在脖子处来回切割，她很疼，但没有办法。她知道现在说什么都是错，她对不起权恩妃对不起张元英，对不起当初的誓言，这一切都是她咎由自取。可真要叫她再选一次，她还是会继续离开，离开这个充满伤心绝望的地方，离开这个只剩下痛苦贫穷的地方。  
  
  
  
  
“我们仨要不组个女团吧，这样也是中台日韩女团了，和TWICE一样。”肏到自己也快受不住的时候，张元英又问，“你想去阿里山吗？还是巴厘岛？我都没去过，正好我们三个一起去。”窗外飘来领居家小孩杂乱无章的钢琴音，是约翰汤普森教程的第二阶段，弹得坑坑洼洼，断断续续。  
  
  
  
  
做完之后，张元英挑着宫脇咲良因为长时间没有日晒而有些干枯的长发问道，“樱花长什么样？”宫脇咲良说，“你学校不就有吗？”宫脇咲良知道自己不会爱任何人，过去不会现在不会未来更不会。她们不过都是城市里最寻常不过的麻雀，吃了上顿没下顿的，有什么资格谈爱。穷人玩不起奢侈游戏，也不配玩。  
  
  
  
  
有时，张元英会以为今天还是往常的周末，她像以前一样从身后抱住刚才欢爱过的人，“我想看日本的。你带我们去日本好不好，鹿儿岛、京都、名古屋，哪里都行，好不好？”宫脇咲良不知是昏迷过去还是不想说话，张元英自答自话地说着好，说了很多遍。抱着宫脇咲良，她想起自己读过的一本直木奖作品，叫切羽，讲的是怎么打通一则隧道，只要坚持，只要前面还是黑暗，就还存在希望。地下室里永远都是黑暗的，只要她坚持，她们就还有希望，恩妃姐姐就会回来，是吧。  
  
  
  
  
后来，张元英收拾东西的时候发现了哈利波特的魔法棒，这还是她抢来的，八岁的小孩最贪得无厌。她问，“你喜欢格兰芬多？”宫脇咲良也想起这根魔法棒的故事，这是她唯一从以前那个家里带出来的东西，那时候她的妈妈还没有得病，她们一家三口去了计划已久的大阪影视城，那可能是她记忆里最快乐的时光。为了让女孩继续保持童真和向往而假意被抢走的魔法棒如今也有些破旧，魔法是假的，不存在一键回到过去，也没有死而复生的咒语。“我喜欢斯莱特林。”张元英用力一折，魔法棒就断成了两半，“也对，像你这么蛇蝎心肠阴险狡诈的人最适合斯莱特林。”  
  
  
  
  
宫脇咲良因为炎症发了很多次高烧，差点就烧坏了。她发烧的时候迷迷糊糊，说了很多有的没的。什么小的时候喜欢海贼王，长大了开始玩游戏，以后想去北海道还有夏威夷。看着虚弱得脱了一层皮的宫脇咲良，张元英心软了，她其实不想她死，她想明白了，她想着等吃完凤梨罐头的那一天，她就放宫脇咲良走，她一个人守着恩妃姐姐就够了。她夜里总是偷偷地去冰棺里哭，她只觉得自己好没用，她简直拿宫脇咲良没有办法。  
  
  
  
  
张元英想自己大概在很久以前就已经爱上宫脇咲良了吧，她有段时间闭上眼脑海中全是她穿着水手服的少女身影，怎么挥都不走，像是被播种扎根一样，慢慢地寄生侵蚀，直到自己完全成了她的傀儡，这样她就可以挥一挥衣袖，毫不留恋地绝情地离开，她向来是这样的人。张元英一直都明白，可她也想骗骗自己，哪怕只有一点，她也是爱我的吧。可她又何其残忍，偏偏一点希望和余地也不留地明明白白地告诉你，别痴人做梦了你算个什么东西。这样也就算了，最后还要把她仅剩的为人的资本夺走，把永远不会抛弃她的始终都在安慰她的母亲毁尸灭迹。  
  
  
  
  
“是啊，我算个什么东西，我就是他妈的爱上你了！我活该！我自找的！宫脇咲良，你的目的达到了，把我弄得人不人鬼不鬼，叫我去死就对了。你把我最后的东西也抢走了，开心了吗，高兴了吧，得逞了吧！恩妃姐姐就是你害死的，你赔我，你赔我！”每到深夜，张元英暴怒起来，大致说的就是这些话。她一边插，一边骂，每次肏完了又抱着昏迷过去的人无助地哭。哭完之后是她难得的清醒，然后她就会颤抖地给宫脇咲良上药，这人背上身上手上全是她噬咬的牙印和发泄的抓痕，下体简直不成人样，原本雪白细腻的肌肤现在伤痕累累没有一处是好的。

每到这时，张元英就会莫名地想吐，她觉得自己好恶心，怎么可以当着恩妃姐姐的面这样做，甚至承认自己爱宫脇咲良。她把刚吃进去的凤梨都呕了出去，每次都呕到胃里空空，连黄疸水也不放过，有时她真想把心啊肺啊都吐出来，这样只剩下躯壳的她就可以杀了宫脇咲良，然后一了百了，三个人在黑白无常那里相见，看看阎王爷判谁下最深层的业火炼狱。  
  
  
  
  
接下来的日子，张元英不断酗酒，有一天她刚喝完了几瓶烈酒，就鼻子流血，跑去洗脸的时候在洗手池里吐了很多血，最后昏迷过去。第二天醒来，看着还被铁链锁在原地的宫脇咲良，她问，“你怎么不走？”宫脇咲良眼皮抬不起来，弱无声息地说，“我不会走的。”“那你应该送我去医院。”“你肯定不想去，因为你知道这样我就会跑掉。”张元英笑了一下，“你还挺了解我。”事后，张元英发现自己就是这样放松警惕的。果然，女人的话信不得，宫脇咲良的话更信不得。  
  
  
  
  
还说什么不会走，大骗子。凤梨罐头还没吃完，坏人就把宫脇咲良带走了，她没有力气反抗，被一个高大的保镖用酒瓶砸破了头就不省人事。  
  
  
  
  
昏迷前的那一刻，张元英想起自己九岁的时候曾经离家出走过，宫脇咲良在公园的滑梯道找到她，还拿着包袱说要加入进来，但是最后她们又被大人分开了，她也是这么看着刚和她拉钩过的小亮被权叔叔带走，那个绝望的眼神她这辈子都不会忘，她不明白十五岁的女孩怎么会有这种眼神。可是今天，宫脇咲良的眼底只有怜悯，为什么会这样，她们之间为什么这么陌生了。她本以为她们是镜子里的对方，可是当其中一个不再模仿，另一个还有存在的意义吗？  
  
  
  
  
张元英在地下室醒来，只觉得头好痛，她告诉自己只是做了一场噩梦，明天早上起来还能吃到恩妃姐姐的早餐和准备好的便当，然后对宫脇咲良耍性子叫她别回来吃饭了。她把剩下的最后一罐凤梨罐头打开吃了一块，还没有咀嚼就开始反胃，然后一咳嗽就被梗住，像极了五岁时差点窒息的那一次。她跑去洗手间催呕才勉强可以呼吸，她看着镜子里的自己面如死灰，还有手臂上起的红疹和脖子上的青筋，原来是过敏了。  
  
  



	4. 红色蔷薇

张元英没想到，再次见到宮脇咲良会是在金采源的床上，准确地说，事情是这样的——宮脇咲良前来捉奸，而自己正压着她的妻子，阴茎也还插在那个无底洞里。她望着推门而入的女人，大脑一片空白甚至忘了应该将凶器抽出来然后演上这出戏剧里最通俗的动作，诸如随便套上短裤捂好脸等着被门口的保安拳打脚踢一番，至于为什么不是护着身子或头，主要她是靠脸吃饭。可她没想到，自己竟然就这么射了，即使只是刚插进去不到半分钟，她或许该夸奖宮脇咲良的计算精准，但她竟然不觉得毫无尊严，反而打从心底里快乐，很可笑吧。张元英诡异地笑了起来，她偏要宮脇咲良知道自己就是专恶心人的狗皮膏药，想甩也甩不掉。  


  
宮脇咲良十分后悔这出捉奸在床，就算要捉也不该是今天。一个早就该死在过去里的人为什么又要出现在她的面前，真是倒了八辈子血霉才会碰上这个讨债鬼。此刻的张元英就是个定时炸弹，索命小鬼般重新将绳子勒上她的脖颈。她不想再回忆一秒从前的生活，可眼前的人明明白白地提醒你，你逃不掉的，即使你改头换面将身子重铸也改不掉骨子里的卑贱，那些不堪回首的过往不是你想忘就能忘得了的。

门开的一刻，金采源其实在想，宮脇咲良终于按捺不住了。如果说她之前只是贪恋宮脇咲良的皮囊或者一份感觉，一种在其他人那里从来没有的感觉，那她早该递上一份离婚协议书才是，但她总觉得这样缺乏一些东西。不是财产问题，大不了将半个身家给她就是，如果真给了，金采源相信对方一定会拒绝。那人不是不要，只是不想这么要。她们夫妻仿佛在玩猫捉老鼠的游戏，谁也不肯让事情简单起来。  
  


金采源早就厌倦夫妻之间的貌合神离，但又乐此不疲地挑战自己的妻子，说不上红杏出墙，她只是想知道一向用良好修养层层伪装的人真实的样子，比如现在。她清楚地知道，这场戏剧里，她该是最大的赢家，即使是在不多远的将来，她确信。  


事情发展得出乎所有人意料，宮脇咲良没有离婚进而分到一些财产，然后按照大家预想地那样找准下一个目标，成为谁的合法配偶再使上手段让二人一拍两散，永动机般循环下去。她也许是这样的人，或许不是，我们不得而知。

甚至于连金采源也没想到，她带进家门的第二个人会是张元英，即便这次父母早已不在，她也总觉得该让二老知道一番，她找到了与红蔷薇相配的忍冬草。金采源正要走去静室，她看到楼梯处走出来的女人，那人没有一丝波澜，仿佛在看死物，她有些扫兴，可接下来一定不会让她失望。

一出电话打破了这场对峙，金采源将手机拿出来看了眼并没有接，她笑着说，“小亮，你带小圆转转，以后我们就要一起生活了。”说完，按上接听键，径自往外走去，留下一出排练好的戏剧。  


正在享受下午茶的曺柔理没想到金采源来得这么快，她不禁奇怪，“你就不怕她们旧情复燃，擦枪走火？”

是的，把张元英介绍给金采源的正是眼前这人，但这也有点说来话长。曺柔理与那位联姻的丈夫从来就不对付，彼此怎么玩都无所谓，她在一次露水之缘中听到这么一个奇人——无论你使什么技巧都不能让这人顺利射出，但只要你成功了就一定要为他赎身。曺柔理来了兴趣，用过一次之后发现还真是难倒她了，这才让金采源搭上了线。

金采源本无心寻求这方面的人物，她自诩正人君子洁身自好，就算要找也总该找些干净的，但还是好奇心作祟派私家侦探前去搜集资料。说来也巧，正是如此她才发现张元英一直在找的那个人就是自己枕边的妻子。尽管容貌上有些许不同，但她一眼便认出来那人就是宮脇咲良。

说到金采源与宮脇咲良，这又是另一个故事。世间男女总会对英雄救美有些浪漫幻想并且沉浸其中，尽管它是精心安排。也无论是谁，总是对脆弱无助的女人束手无策，那天下午，她救下被人追赶而走投无路的宮脇咲良，鬼使神差地替她还上债务，并在此之后的约会中步步沦陷，甚至带她回金家见了父母。

那时候，身边的朋友都说她金屋藏娇，可是如今，金屋里藏的到底是谁呢？

宮脇咲良看着大门重新关上，一眼也不肯施舍给旁人，转身便回了卧室，没想到后面有人强行尾随进来。她重新将门打开，一个字也不吐，却获得了一个耳光和重重的摔门声，她到底是造了什么孽才会继续和这个人纠缠不清？她真想回到十六年前，在张元英溺水的时候见死不救。

“五年了，你过得挺好啊。”张元英拽着宮脇咲良的手，将她生拉硬扯到床上，骑了上去，“你就这么讨厌我，一个字也不肯跟我说是吗？”五年来，张元英一直在找宮脇咲良，她告诉自己只要找到了，就杀了她然后一了百了。可是今天她不想这么简单地斩断，这病态的渴望，需要更疯狂的解救。

张元英从裤袋里掏出一片胶囊，随手摁出两颗就塞进宮脇咲良的口中，却又被咳了出来，她一生气就将这两颗药重新扔了进去，然后狠狠地吻了下去，吻到两人因窒息而呼吸困难，那两颗药终于沿着干涩的喉道滚落下去。

宮脇咲良当然明白这是什么，她只是不明白金采源这般羞辱她有意思吗？若不是今早的咖啡里被加了安眠药，她也不至于这么被动。“张元英，你有种就别碰我。”

“你说对了，我就是没种，就算天塌了我也要干你。”张元英明知道金采源就是想看这种戏码，甚至于哪里有隐藏摄像机她都知道，但她还是愿意当这提线木偶，她偏要宮脇咲良跌下来跟她一块，凭什么你一个人高高在上。

这算什么？正室与小三偷情？别开玩笑了？“我就是给狗草也不给你草，你也不怕烂屌！”宮脇咲良狠狠地咬上旁边的手臂，张元英吃痛就拽起身下人的头发，回敬一句，“臭婊子！你他妈自找的！”

真正插入的时候，张元英突然想起六年前的下午，她这辈子唯一一次被人压在下面的场景。她报仇了，可心里却没有任何快感，她觉得好痛，每一处都好痛，全身上下都被绞肉机碾碎一样，可是越痛她就越狠心地顶入，直到最后那抹鲜红才让她彻底清醒。这血好刺眼，像极了那天恩妃姐姐的血，也像极了那个还未来到人世的孩子，她开始慌了，她是不是又做错了。以往这时，张元英总要哭上一哭，可这五年来她已经忘了眼泪是什么模样。

起先宮脇咲良还奋力地反抗，然后是哑着嗓子喊不要，失魂般流泪呜咽，她越是求饶越是被人践踏，到最后终于认命地闷声挨操，此情此景与五年前的地下室重叠。张元英终于完成了自己的任务，她看着一床的血，无来由地想起本田仁美，那个来医院探望她并且还会给她做饭的女孩，那个不爱吃薄巧却喜欢面包的女孩，那个因为她而被推下楼顶的女孩。

和仁美约会完的第二天，张元英买到了女孩心仪的礼物，这个旋转八音盒特别畅销，是她特意让老板留给她的最后一个。她说好了要带她去打耳洞，早知道咬咬牙也要去的，怕什么疼啊，胆小鬼。仁美送给张元英的情书有好多，都被整整齐齐地收在书柜里，她还没得及看。张元英知道那天本田仁美特意拿出衣柜里最好看的裙子，又涂了口红，才挎着粉色的小包与自己约会。她对路上的好事者说她是她的女朋友，然后将她抱在怀里，感受那小鹿乱撞的心跳，有那么一瞬好像活了过来。可是只这么咚的一下，人就没了。她害死好多人，原以为本田仁美会是她的救赎，没想到却让她业障更重了一层。作为赔罪，她患了性功能障碍。

她又想起自己在银座认识的矢吹奈子，和本田仁美长得很像，连身高也是，比自己都要矮上不少。她还记得崔叡娜和奈子拿她的钱包去买东西，最后被她暴揍一顿，原因不过是她们弄丢了她皮夹里的那张大头贴合照。奈子是被舅舅卖来她们会所的，她知道奈子会为暗恋的人偷偷送早餐，还会替他收拾乱糟糟的房间。只可惜，安宥真跟她一样是个窝囊废，根本不能阻止奈子被卖给那个暴发户。 

昏迷中的宮脇咲良好似把人生重新过了一遍，大学时她和一个叫湊崎的谈恋爱，最后却被对方嫌弃没钱，分手时那人拉着她的手说，“我真的穷怕了，我之前的男朋友，平井，你见过的对吧，他死在工地现场了，我好爱钱，你会原谅我的对吧。”

她后来得知湊崎和一位姓裴的大学教授结婚，不到两年，她被裴教授刚从加拿大回来的发小揭穿了外遇的事实。被净身出户的湊崎又跑回来找她，那时的宮脇咲良已经嫁给了名井，她们的学生会会长。一场意外，或者说这是宮脇咲良已经见怪不怪的车祸，结束了这个麻烦。可惜好景不长，体弱多病的名井被查出得了癌症，葬礼过后宮脇咲良去轮渡散心，在欧洲的海域又邂逅了一名男士，随后便远嫁他国，她倒是没想到自己和继女偷情会让这位亿万富翁心脏病复发。和rosé分完遗产，宮脇咲良将它们全部存进了国外账户，两手空空地回了日本，偏巧就遇上了金采源。

金采源出差了一个月，本想回家拿点东西，却在浴室发现了割腕的宮脇咲良。她将人送去医院，自己却有些晕血，这一检查，才发现是怀孕了。这孩子，来得真不是时候。  


得知管家消息后，金珉周第一时间赶来，看着门外一筹莫展的姐姐还当她是担心，她安慰道，“姐，嫂子会没事的。”  


“我有些累了，你嫂子有什么事再打电话给我。”金采源就这样留下妹妹和妻子，径自离开。

金珉周进了病房，对上宮脇咲良的眼睛，她笑了笑，“嫂子，你这样，姐该有多伤心，我刚……”

  
宮脇咲良闭了闭眼睛，让她就此打住，“你明知道我让你过来是做什么。”

眼前这幅脆弱的样子还真是惹人怜爱，金珉周心想，自己当初把她送给姐姐是不是吃了大亏。

确实，与其说宮脇咲良遇上了金采源，不如说是遇上金珉周。真正的英雄救美原本发生在金珉周与宮脇咲良之间，只不过金珉周将这场景重新嫁接到了自己同父异母的姐姐身上。宮脇咲良只是如往常一般发散魅力，可永远有不少痴男怨女心甘情愿上钩。那些人无疑是宮脇咲良的拥趸者，只要女神洒下几抹泪滴，信徒将会奉为甘霖。

金珉周轻轻抚平了宮脇咲良的眉，怜惜起来，紫藤花悄然盛开，唯有她才懂得欣赏这迷人的美。金珉周向来守身如玉，却为眼前人破过戒，也不知道这人爬上她床的时候是不是今天这幅神情。望着对方深渊般的黑瞳，她想宮脇咲良该是珀尔塞福涅转生，只是不知会被谁掳去做那悲剧的洛神虞姬。

  
时间回到一个月前，宮脇咲良昏睡到第二天晚上醒来，眼前漆黑得让她以为自己已经躺在棺材里，她每一次呼吸都觉得快到死亡的边缘。碍于口腔苦涩，喉管滚烫，宮脇咲良忍着浑身的疼，匍匐着去床头柜找水，却不小心打碎杯子，玻璃渣割破了手心，她只好饮自己的血。她本以为张元英会像五年前继续囚禁她，甚至伙同金采源来玩弄她。她的一切秘密都已昭然若揭，一直以来那些或体面或故作脆弱的伪装都被撕碎，只剩下肮脏不堪的自己暴露在残忍的阳光下。  


发泄过后的张元英再一次落荒而逃，她就这样丢下宮脇咲良不管，任她自生自灭。她向来这么自私，无论在什么问题上，永远只知道逃避。如果不是如此，她不会在母亲给她服下安眠药后偷偷跑去催吐，抛父弃母地独活下来，还死乞白赖地缠上权恩妃。

她们三人父母的故事太过复杂，但往简单了说就是——宮脇咲良的父母离异，她跟着母亲生活，后来母亲改嫁，继父便是权恩妃的父亲。而一向在外人看来幸福的张元英却过得并不如意，她的母亲得了精神分裂症，给自己丈夫的菜里下了氰化氢，自己也殉情般吞下了整瓶安眠药。当然，最后还是一场车祸彻底结束了两个家庭，如果要说，宮脇咲良这辈子见过最多的就是这个。  


张元英浑浑噩噩地躲在出租屋里，不停地抽烟酗酒，人不人鬼不鬼的。她快要死了，被宮脇咲良折磨死的。她不分日夜地想着宮脇咲良自慰，把五年来都没有顺利释放精液全都射到斑驳烂污的墙壁，直到最后射无可射。她又回到了十六七岁，仿佛明天醒来还是狂躁的青春期，自己仍旧是不可一世的小霸王。张元英洗漱的时候又咳血了，她转手去摸挂在架子上的毛巾，才发现那因为过度使用而出油的毛巾早就被扔了，她含着血咧嘴一笑，不敢承认镜子里的人就是自己。是吧，就连这个廉价的房间都在嘲笑她不争气，离了宮脇咲良就活不成了。

她没想到第一个找上门来的人会是金珉周，张元英对开出的支票不感兴趣，正想送客，门锁却自动转开。  


  
安宥真是张元英会所里的同事，也不知道她今天出门是不是撞邪了，打开门后像是触了电般，将外卖洒了一地，拔腿就跑。张元英还来不及反应，身旁的金珉周就追了出去。她有些纳闷，原来安宥真之前吹嘘自己是什么豪门的落魄公子还真没有骗人。以前一起喝酒的时候，张元英听安宥真说过自己的初恋，除了长得漂亮外，就是喜欢挖苦他和揭他的短。安宥真辍学那天，金珉周还特意过来劝他，真够可以的，又不是不知道他读不起贵族学校了。那天晚上，啤酒罐倒了一地，他俩得出了结论——女人真不是什么好东西。同样的看不起他们，同样的野心十足，同样的不择手段。

  
哦，对了，金珉周今天来不过是来提醒她，金采源怀孕了，她和宮脇咲良可以将这一个月删除，既往不咎地扮演恩爱夫妻，而你，从哪来回哪去。张元英嗤笑一声，这有钱人真够奇怪的，找人睡了自己老婆，还要倒贴一笔。

  
张元英偏偏是个叛逆的主，金珉周若是不来她可以当作什么都没发生，可今天这一出激起了她的报复心。她和宮脇咲良不能这么轻易了结，她们之间永远都不算完。她再次来到金家，等金采源上班后，从后院爬墙进了二楼，正巧旁边就是卧室，她悄悄推门而入，屋子里的女主人正在午睡。

  
时间好像突然静止，指针也拨回到十几年前，张元英最爱在午后跑去权恩妃家里。可是那天却让她撞见了这辈子真正的噩梦，她甚至无法再次回忆具体细节，只知道自己逃跑了，再然后就是那一年最离谱的车祸案。

  
张元英来到床前缓缓俯下身子，她只要将夹克里藏着的匕首抽出来就可以结果这一切，可她却不由自主地欣赏起来。宮脇咲良无疑是个美人，即便内里是烂臭的蛇蝎心肠，也总有人趋之若鹜甘之如饴。

  
宮脇咲良早就醒了，她睁开眼正对上张元英的眼睛，她平淡地坐起身子，一句话不说却像已经下了逐客令。  


“又不说话了是不是？”张元英不是不知道对方被金采源禁足了一个月，通过割腕才获得了些许空间，但也仅限于在金家和后院花园。她挑了个苹果，用水果篮里的小刀随便削了几下，便塞入口中，咬下一大口，她想自己此刻定是像极了诱骗白雪公主的王后，“我们之间就这么算了？哪这么容易。”

  
宮脇咲良将头转了过去，没有回答。

  
“是你让金珉周来找我的？”张元英继续吃着苹果，翘着个二郎腿像个不务正业的浪荡子。“打发叫花子呢？”  


“你还想要什么。”宮脇咲良有气无力，但还是尽量让自己不落气势，“最多不过就是要我命，那你现在就杀了我。”  


“想死啊，哪这么简单。”张元英回讽道，“就算咱两一笔勾销，恩妃姐姐的账也还没算清呢。”  


“你多了不起啊，张元英，你没错，错的都是我们。”如果说这个触到了张元英的神经，真正激怒她的却是下面一句话，“害死权恩妃的明明是你自己！”

  
“你他妈再说一遍！”张元英强行掰开宮脇咲良的嘴，将剩下的半个苹果塞入，她随手抓来水果刀，正要下手才发现自己中了对方的圈套。张元英将刀收了回去，疼惜般抚摸起宮脇咲良的脸庞，“不行，我不能杀你，这样多没意思。”

  
张元英所能想到的最羞辱人的方法不过如此，她再次将宮脇咲良的双手捆绑，用后入式强奸这个女人，嘴上仍在骂着，“真是个狐狸精，不知道她们姐妹睡你的时候有没有爽到。喂，是我比较厉害还是她俩更能让你骚着嗓子叫。”张元英恨透了身下木头一样的死人，“哎，她们不会一起上的你吧？”

说到这，张元英突然想起一件事，“你知道金珉周和安宥真从小一起长大，直到安家破产才分手的吗？你看看多讽刺，我每遇见一个人都跟你有千丝万缕的联系，我逃不掉，你也一样！”张元英恨不得把宮脇咲良千刀万剐，扔进沸腾的油锅里，再抛下深不见底的高崖。五年前，她怎么可以就这样把她丢下，毫不犹豫地推开。“想甩掉我，你休想，我就算是死也要拉你下地狱。”

“对了，你一定很好奇我是怎么认识金采源的吧，说来还得感谢曺柔理的便宜丈夫，那个死gay来我们会所找乐子，结果玩大了把我朋友搭了进去，还是曺柔理过来收拾的烂摊子。”她真是搞不懂这些有钱人，曺柔理也没有和姜惠元离婚，料理完崔叡娜的后事，第二天就来找张元英开房。  


“听说金采源怀孕了，恭喜你啊。”张元英没想到对方听到这个居然起了反应，她捂着宮脇咲良的嘴偏不让人回答，“如果不是你，我现在孩子也该有五岁了，你上哪赔给我，啊？”张元英强奸到最后，自己也快精神失常，她哭着说，“要不你给我生好不好？”  


宮脇咲良再次咬住张元英的手心，碎了一口，“你他妈神经病！你就算把我操死我也生不出来！”迎接她的不过是个耳光。

  
“没错，我妈就是精神病，我也遗传了。”可不是吗，一家子都得了病。

  
“疯狗。”

  
张元英抓起宮脇咲良被汗湿透了的头发，将她拽了起来又重重摔了回去，“婊子配狗，天长地久。”她一边操一边说，“你以为我们之间就这样算了吗？宫脇咲良，你别以为现在有了几个臭钱就能把我打发走，我告诉你没门，你别他妈痴心妄想，我这辈子都跟你没完！”

不过，有钱确实挺了不起。若不是因为钱，崔叡娜也不至于为了给乡下父母寄生活费，而拼命工作导致过度疲劳。他那天还说干完这票就回老家结婚，哥在床头给你留了点零花钱，不要太感谢他。张元英看过崔叡娜未婚妻的照片，被他当成宝一样挂在脖子上，那女孩长得眉清目秀，还有个好听的名字，叫怡人。

是啊，若不是因为钱，彩演也不会因为要给妹妹凑学费去做我们这见不得光的事。大家都这么不容易，怎么你就能光鲜亮丽地安心做富太太。张元英再次失常起来，“都怪你，都怪你，宫脇咲良，是你毁了我！”

“我毁了你？是你自己把我们都毁了！你也不想想，姐姐肚子里的小孩何其无辜，被你这个没责任心没担当的人带到世上。你有没有想过姐姐会怎么被人戳脊梁骨，你有没有想过要怎么把孩子带大，你根本就没有。你只是当成了一场过家家，不想要了就可以塞回去是吗！”更何况恩妃姐是宫外孕。宫脇咲良独自背负着这个秘密五年，她没想到自己一步错步步错。

最后时刻，张元英脱口而出了一个词，每个父母叫得最多的也是牵挂最多的一个词，她不知道自己叫的是那个死去的孩子，还是眼前的人，或者是再也不会回来的权恩妃。她们三人永远不能真正地和解，没了一个，另两个也活不了。

比起现在，她们的最后一次见面反而心平气和起来。宮脇咲良将离婚协议书寄给了张元英，并附上一封信。

张元英再次找上门来，却突然生出一种恍如隔世感，她不是不相信宮脇咲良能够说服金采源，只是不明白对方这么做的意义。这么多年，她靠寻找宮脇咲良活下去，若是没有了执念，她活着也没意思了。

  
“宮脇咲良，你们夫妻把我当狗耍呢，随叫随到，用完就丢，我算个什么东西？”张元英强行按下宮脇咲良手上收拾的行李箱，逼着对方与她对视，她突然感慨，“你好久没这么看我了。”宮脇咲良这辈子只这么看过她三次，第一次是一起离家出走却被权父找到的时候。  


“不离婚不行吗？”张元英也不懂自己为什么会劝起这个，可能是觉得下一次再找到对方说不定得花上更长时间，她难得对宮脇咲良笑了起来，为了让自己更像个说客，“金采源不是怀了你孩子吗，你们和和美美一家人这不挺好的？”

  
宮脇咲良觑了张元英一眼，硬是拍开那双阻碍她的手，继续收拾起来。  


“反正我这辈子是没有孩子了，你怎么就生在福中不知福。”张元英突然幽怨起来，“这孩子生下来就没了妈妈，多可怜啊。”  


宮脇咲良实在不懂张元英的脑回路，她在信里说得明明白白，对方却一定要她亲口说出来，“我是无精症，这孩子是你的。”

张元英顿住，又觉得对方擅长骗人，“别，别开玩笑了。”

  
“张元英，你怎么选我管不着，但我愿意退出，这游戏你自己玩吧。”

  
拉链声刺耳得让人想阻止，但张元英却无力起来，她笑了一下，“那我也不玩了。”

  
只是事情永远不是你想停下来就能停止的，当晚的一个电话让二人再次天翻地覆。

  
金珉周本想让宮脇咲良报警，对方却将电话打给了别人。若是张元英知道会是这则电话彻底毁了她的人生，当初一定要换手机才是。

  
张元英被判了无期徒刑，从法院押解到监狱的路上，她终于有空，或者说是想把那封藏在衣兜里的信拆开来。张元英把信读完，模糊的视线里突然出现一个熟悉的人，她发了疯地跳下车，却来不及到那人的跟前。她只是觉得现在不说，就再也没机会说了。她不停地跑，不顾一切地跑，张元英感觉自己突然回到十五年前的午后，她无法阻止权父对宮脇咲良的猥亵，如今也无法说出那句她最想说的话。

  
嘭地一声，被溅了一身血的女人像一朵盛开的罂粟，她静静地站立在人群中，然后消失不见。

许多人猜测金家那晚到底发生了什么，金采源被推下楼梯怎么会是那个第三者干的。最后还是金氏集团的新任总裁强行施压，才使得媒体放弃继续报道这则豪门情杀案。  


那封被张元英揉做一团塞入口中的信，也与蒲公英一起随着风而消逝:“小圆，我们之间有太多的债，我知道你想拿我发泄，这几次我都认了，我不会怪你。也许你不想承认，但你一直是个长不大的孩子，是恩妃姐把你保护得太好，现在看到你有好好地长大，我也放心了。我知道十五年前，你看到我做了什么，我只是没想到，我的母亲会选择开那辆车，然后和我的继父同归于尽。还有，那天下午的事，我该和你说声对不起，吓坏你了……”

(全文完) 


	5. 番外

张元英在医院醒来，第一想法是怎么没死成，原来吃了一整瓶安眠药还能被救过来，她记得自己爸妈不是这样的。说起来，是谁这么没有眼力见要救一个废物。  
  
  
  
这几天除了护士，没有人打扰她，她也想通了，在杀了宫脇咲良之前不能死。她握着脖子上戴着的用恩妃姐姐骨灰制成的戒指，心里在想，她这条命是恩妃姐姐给的，不能再糟蹋了。  
  
  
  
几天后，长久没有人来探视的病房门打开了，“张同学，你还好吗？”进来的是本田仁美。  
  
  
  
  
“谁让你救我的。”张元英别过头去，将脸藏起来，“我没钱还你。”  
  
  
  
  
“医药费是保险垫付的，你不用出钱。医生说，你明天就可以出院了。”本田仁美帮她掩了掩被子，“同学们都很担心你，我们还要一起参加修业考试呢。”  
  
  
  
  
已经是十月份了，离考试只有一个月，张元英早就决定不再去学校了。她现在只想找到宫脇咲良，她们之间必须有个了断。  
  
  
  
  
张元英出院那天，是本田仁美帮她办的手续。她本想着就此分道扬镳，走了几步，张元英突然没头没脑来了一句，“我记得你是喜欢我的，对吧？谢谢你了。”她以前总是收情书，但她后来只收本田仁美的。  
  
  
  
高二的时候，张元英看见她被人欺负，保护欲上来后英雄救美了一回。她哪里知道这让本田仁美原本就不平静的生活更不好过了，不过那又怎样，张元英才懒得管，还是我行我素地做着小霸王的万人迷美梦。  
  
  
  
  
本田仁美脸红了一半，小声说是。  
  
  
  
  
出了医院，张元英没有再理会本田仁美，对方却一直跟在她三步开外，明明警告她别跟过来，还是一直在跟。张元英撇了撇嘴，顿住脚步回头望去，见本田仁美慌慌张张地停在原地，她不耐烦起来，“你要是担心我，就每天过来帮我做饭吧。”

  
  
  
接下来几天，本田仁美都拿了些菜过来帮忙煮饭，张元英吃完以后就什么都不管地睡觉，还是本田仁美帮忙收拾碗筷。对方的认真和坚持，让张元英也觉得自己有些过于心安理得地享受这种照顾。  


  
  
今天的晚饭是小熊蛋包饭，张元英看着鸡蛋上面用番茄酱画的小熊，心里有些奇怪的感觉，以前她也最喜欢吃恩妃姐姐做的蛋包饭。吃完后，她把家里仅剩的几块薄荷味巧克力扔给在她家做作业的本田仁美，对方吃了一口却说味道像牙膏，被她鄙视了好久。她拆开锡纸包装，折下一块放入嘴中，清凉的味道在口中化开，她想起来小时候在公园里捉迷藏，无论藏在哪里，恩妃姐姐都能找到她。  
  
  
  
  
有一次张元英藏得很好，大家到最后已经忘了她还在躲，都以为她回家了，只有恩妃姐姐还在找，最后终于在太阳下山前找到睡着了的她，然后她哇的一下哭了出来，说你们都不要我了，权恩妃抱着她说谁不要小圆，姐姐都不会不要小圆。那次为了哄她，权恩妃在公园旁边的买了一块薄荷味巧克力，从那以后她就特别爱吃这种巧克力。  
  
  
  
  
“放学这么久不回家……”张元英很小就没了父母，她以为别人都是有家的。“你的家人不担心你吗？”  
  
  
  
  
  
“我的家人不喜欢我。”本田仁美停下了笔，低下头弱弱地说，“我天生有些残疾，他们不喜欢我是正常的。后来生了弟弟，就更不管我了。”  


  
  
张元英沉默了很久，说了一句，“抱歉。”如果自己的左手不能用，家里人还会喜欢她吗，可能也不会吧。巧克力已经吃完，她又问，“你为什么对我这么好。”  
  
  
  
  
“因为我觉得张同学是个好人。”本田仁美回答得一本正经，“张同学这样聪明又勇敢的女孩子，真的很吸引人。”她知道张元英长得漂亮，学习很好，乐于助人，最关键的是她救过她。在她在校园角落被人欺负被人骂是残废的时候，是张元英从天而降把那些羞辱她的人赶走，还抱着她去医务室，并且帮忙给她的膝盖上药。从那以后，她一直在偷偷地喜欢她，尽管那个人好像第二天就忘了自己做过什么，但她靠着这一点点光就觉得很温暖了。  
  


  
  
张元英被她说得有些不好意思，她缕了缕发梢，脸有些红。其实想想，她也没那么好。  
  
  
  
  
  
本田仁美捂嘴笑了起来，张同学害羞起来真的很可爱。  
  


  
“你，你笑话我。”张元英扭过头去，“那你明天别来了，我自己会煮。”  
  
  


  
听完这话，本田仁美笑得更欢心了，“那好吧，你自己煮，我把芝士给你放这了，记得不要又把盐和糖搞混。”她说完便收拾书包，真的要走。见张元英嘴硬着没有留她，她又给了个台阶下，“我改天再来看你。”  
  


  
  
等本田仁美走了，撑了好久的张元英败下阵来，扁着嘴嘟囔着，“我就是随便说说。”其实仁美煮的饭挺好吃的，比恩妃姐姐的还好吃。一想起恩妃姐姐，她的心又痛了几分。  
  
  


  
第二天，张元英特意在放学的时候来了本田仁美回家的必经之路，她坐在公园的秋千上，用脚助力飞了起来，荡在空中又想起自己总是为了争第一个坐秋千而和宫脇咲良吵架。现在的每一次的腾飞她都觉得自己在接近天空，是不是恩妃姐姐那时候也是这种感觉；每一次的降落也都是在下坠，让人晕眩，分不清方向。也不知道恩妃姐姐在天上怎么样了，张元英正想着，就遇上了熟人。  
  


  
  
金知妍是权恩妃学校里的同事，她知道恩妃出了车祸，本来想去安慰一下恩妃带大的那个孩子，却一直都抽不出时间。巧的是今天在去帮学生补习的路上遇见了，她停下脚步，过来问道，“小圆，我听你们老师说，你已经休学了。”  
  


  
  
“嗯。”张元英低着头说，“我不想读书了，过几天就出去找工作。”  
  


  
“恩妃肯定希望你能读大学，你的每次月考她都会跟我们讨论，然后制定方案给你查缺补漏，你这样她会难过的。”金知妍背对着阳光，如瀑黑发镀上了柔和的光芒，像是被神明附体。  
  


  
  
张元英逆着光看去，有些恍惚，眼前这人好像就是那天在夕阳下找到她的权恩妃。她抱住了金知妍的腰，静静地哭了起来，她突然觉得自己又回到了六岁，只要等会儿再给一颗薄荷巧克力就可以开心起来。可是她知道小卖部已经不开了，听说那个总是唤她小圆爱给她留巧克力的婆婆去世了，政府也不再租借那块地方，久而久之也没人知道那里曾经有过一个让六岁小孩觉得琳琅满目的店铺。  
  
  


  
“谢谢你，金老师。”张元英发泄完，才发现对方的裙子被她哭出了痕迹，她赶忙道歉，“对不起，对不起，对不起。”连着三个对不起，像是要把这辈子欠下的抱歉都说完。  


  
  
  
金知妍知道张元英的道歉不单单只是说给她听的，她搂着少女安慰道，“小圆怎么决定，我想恩妃都会支持你的。”她拍了拍张元英的肩膀，补充道，“你是她的骄傲啊。”  
  
  
  
  
  
“真的吗？”张元英哭成了个泪人，她擦了擦泪痕，“我这么没用，恩妃姐姐真的觉得我好吗？”  


  
  
  
“她经常和我说她的小圆是世界上最乖的孩子，你考试也总是考满分，做错了事会自己承认错误，还喜欢分享自己喜欢的东西……”金知妍还没说完，就被一个人生拉硬拽地牵走了。张元英认得她，那个女孩是高一的李露朵。她猜金老师应该是李露朵的补习老师，张元英扯了扯嘴角，难怪这么紧张，好像确实占用她的补课时间了。  
  


  
  
再等了一会儿，张元英终于如期等到了本田仁美，她跳下秋千，赔罪道，“你做的饭很好吃，但是你都快考试了，不用来给我做饭的，而且我也要离开这里了。”  
  
  
  
  
  
“你要去哪？”本田仁美心里说不出的难过，她本来以为自己可以一直这样照顾对方，没想到这么快就要结束了。  
  
  


  
“日本。”张元英之前看到宫脇咲良是回来找护照的，她想那个人肯定是回了日本。虽然那里很大，但只要她不停地找，总有找到的一天，等找到了再决定怎么处置宫脇咲良。  
  
  


  
本田仁美看着张元英离开的背影，鼓足了勇气大声说，“那张同学可不可以明天和我约会？”  
  


  
  
“可以啊。”我的田螺姑娘。张元英像往常一样对着本田仁美眨了眨眼，留给她一个潇洒背影，“明天见。”

（番外完）


End file.
